


History's First Hybrid Saiyan Disciple

by mugetsu247



Category: Dragon Ball, Monster Girl Encyclopedia, 史上最強の弟子ケンイチ | History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gohan didn't stop training, Multi, Vegeta father figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugetsu247/pseuds/mugetsu247
Summary: 7 years after the Cell games Gohan is still recovering from the events. His mothers healing plan? Highschool!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the following characters they belong to Akira Toriyama, Syun Matsuena & Tokyo Movie Shinsha

New Tenants

"Gohan, it's time to get ready for school!" Shouted a woman.

"Just a sec, mom!" Gohan shouted back. "Just putting on my jeans!"

"Alright, I'm ready!" Gohan said coming down the stairs of their home of two months.

"Big brother!" Yelled little Goten, as he ran down the stairs.

"Hey, there little guy! You sure have gotten faster!" Gohan said picking him up.

"Gohan, Goten, breakfast is ready." Son Chi-Chi said as she set the table.

"Awesome!" Gohan said as he watched Goten climb into his chair before taking his place at the table. "Your meals are always the best mom!"

"Thank you Gohan, anyway you need to eat quickly, you start your first day at school in half an hour." Chi-Chi smiled.

"Alright, mom." Gohan said, eating his food at a fast yet reasonable pace.

Sitting down at the table, Chi-Chi smiled. "I'm going to train with Goten today, we can't forget we are one of the strongest families in the world after all." Chi-Chi said as she ruffled her son's hair.

"That's a great idea mom! Goten can finally get to use his speed for something other than jumping in my bed at night."

"Mine too!" Chi-Chi laughed as they finished their food.

"Thanks for the food Mom." Gohan said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his school bag.

"Have a good first day at school son, do well and don't let any of the students bully you into something you don't want to do!"

"I won't!" Gohan shouted as he ran off into the streets.

Koryou High School: Home to some of the strongest human martial artists to walk the planet.

Also current school for Kenichi Shirahama, one of History's Strongest Disciples.

This is the place where Gohan's destiny intertwines with that of Kenichi, for good or... bad!

"Niijima... enough!" Kenichi said as the alien tried once again to convince him to make money for him using his fighting skills. "You're a very bad friend you know!"

"But Kenichi-kun after defeating Ryūto-kun we could really use your skills from...

"Er hmm! Said the teacher coming in before we let that discussion of yours go on Niijima, let me introduce our new student..."

"Come in young man." She said, mentioning towards the door.

"Erm hi.." Gohan said coming in.

"This young man, achieved highest marks in all his exams, topping your scores Niijima, and is a new resident of our town."

"Hi, Gohan said shyly, My name is Son Gohan. I'm sixteen years old and I moved to this area from Mount Pazou with my mom and brother two months back."

"Pazou? That's really far!" Niijima said his antennae twitching.

"Piccolo?" Gohan said in surprise before realizing that the person in front of him was neither the height of his mentor nor the colour.

"Sorry sir, you just reminded me of someone, I did not wish to offend you."

"You think I look the Demon King? What a nice compliment!" Niijima said blushing as his antennae twitched in apparent happiness. "You know you have some luck meeting with one such as I, the great Haruo Niijima soon to be king of the world!" Niijima said going into one his fantasies.

"Gohan-san, come sit with me." Kenichi smiled waving at Gohan.

Looking relieved, Gohan took a seat next to Kenichi, who was sitting just in front of a female.

"Gohan-san, you wouldn't happen to be related to Son Goku, would you?" The girl said from behind him.

Eyes going sad, Gohan replied in the affirmative.

"Student of Son Gohan?" She gasped.

Nodding again but this time looking confused, a feeling that is shared by his fellow classmate Kenichi, Gohan asked what was so important.

"Oh this is so good! My grandfather wanted to meet Son Gohan again after their last match!"

"That's good and all, but may I ask what that has to do with me?" Gohan said with a smile.

"The last time they fought, Son Gohan promised that if he were unable to face my grandfather again he would send one of his disciples to give my grandfather another chance to break their stalemate."

"I'm hoping you could be that very disciple... please could you come round and meet my grandfather?"

"Err..." Gohan said, turning to Kenichi, who is looking at Gohan with surprise, "I guess if it doesn't inconvenience you?" Gohan replied.

"No, no if elder wants to meet you it would be a good thing for me!" Kenichi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh?"

"So that's how you know Demon King Piccolo." Niijima whispered in his ear.

"Gah! You move silently!" Gohan said breaking his table in his surprise.

'Strong, he's really strong!' Kenichi thought.

"You are part of the Z Team am I correct? Niijima whispered again.

"Shh, I don't want anyone else to know!" Gohan whispered back.

"Well, I can keep my silence... for a price." Niijima said.

"What would that be..." Gohan sighed.

"Join my Shinpaku Alliance! You will be a great asset, defeater of Cell!"

"Gohan didn't defeat Cell, Mr Satan did!" A girl in the class said.

"That's what I said." Niijima said watching Gohan with a smirk, who is going red with the attention.

"Alright Niijima, I'll join." Gohan sighed.

"Excellent! Anyway, you'll have to tell them at some point anyway now that you've signed up!" Niijima said.

"Oh Kami what have I gotten myself into?" Gohan sighed.

Walking home with the two after his mother had given him permission as she had met Kenichi's parents while shopping with Goten and was out mingling with her neighbours, Gohan made small talk with Miu and Kenichi.

"So your grandfather fought my dad's grandad?"

"Hai, their fight was a draw, and when your grandfather passed away my grandfather lost his best sparring partner."

"I see." Gohan replied as they came to a great door.

Being a gentleman, Gohan walked forward and easily opened the door for his friends, causing Kenichi to look at him in surprise, and a little envy.

'It took me forever to open those doors, and he does it on his first try?'

"Grandfather, I'm home!"

"Ah Miu, a man said coming onto the scene, welcome back... Who is that boy beside Kenichi-san, with the great ki?"

Stepping forward Gohan bowed. "Nice to meet you, sir, my name is Son Gohan, son of the late Son Goku."

"Son Gohan hmm? Miu's grandfather mused whilst stroking his beard, any relation to the 'Son Gohan?' "

"Yes sir he was my great-grandfather, and my father's sensei, who then trained me."

"So you're his disciple?" The man said his eyes flashing.

"Sort o.."

"Miu!" The man said with a quick look at his granddaughter who, quickly led Gohan into the dojo, where she changed into her fighting gi and took up a fighting stance.

"Huh? Miu-san... you said I was...

Blocking Miu's initial strike, Gohan's feet slid against the mats.

'She's strong!' Gohan realised. "Look I didn't come here to fight you!"

"My grandfather wants us to fight so that he can judge your level.." Miu said quickly launching another attack.

This time Gohan dodges the offending fist.

"Okay!" Gohan said taking off his school outfit to show his fathers fighting gi underneath.

"Don't hold back okay?" Gohan said with a smile.

"Then you don't either." Miu said launching a furious series of incredibly fast strikes.

Evading them with some difficulty, to his surprise. Gohan retaliates with a combo that makes Kenichi gasp silently.

'He's keeping up with her!'

Smiling at each other, the two warriors begin to apply some real power behind their attacks as they felt out each other's attack styles.

'He's really good! but he seems to be holding back a lot.' She concluded when she took a hit to her stomach, causing her to cough up some saliva.

"Miu-san!" Gohan said in concern dropping his attack stance to check out her state.

"Fūrinji Dankuu Yokudan Geri!"

Grabbing Miu's foot as it connects with his chin, Gohan smirked.

"Trying to make me drop my guard, Miu-san?" Gohan said lifting her up by her leg.

"Hai!" Miu said, quickly locking her free leg around Gohan's neck to hopefully knock him unconscious.

"Furinji Mist Falcon!"

'Hmm... what to do.' Gohan thought, as her lock grew tighter.

'I know!' Tensing up his body when Miu attempts to twist, forcing her to face him directly, Gohan uses her own force to pin her to the ground.

"Give up?" Gohan said holding her arms above her head with one arm with his full weight holding her down.

Trying and failing to get out of his very impressive, if a bit intimate hold which causes her to blush. Miu agrees.

Quickly letting go of her body and jumping up, Gohan bows to the masters.

"Your granddaughter's attacks are very impressive sir, she must have some really good teachers!" Gohan said to Miu's grandfather.

"Aw... umm... it was nothing, nothing at all." All the masters said blushing from the praise.

"Wait... all of you are Miu-san's trainers?" Gohan said in surprise.

"Indeed young man, and for such a young fighter as yourself you must have been taught very vigorously." Miu's grandfather said.

Rubbing the back of his head with a red face, Gohan replied that fighting was in his blood.

"Hmm, I have a request for you." Miu's grandfather as he watched Miu get up off the floor.

"Which is?" Gohan asked politely.

"I would like to teach you and Kenichi-san to be able to fight more fluidly. Your skills are on near master level but your heart is not in sync with your fighting skills." He finished, watching Gohan's face as it changed, subtly but not enough for it to be missed by a master.

"I... I see Gohan replied, well if I can get to spend more time with Kenichi-san and Miu-san that would be okay with me." Gohan said with a smile.

"Good, good! While the other masters here train you, you will refer to me as Elder or sensei if you prefer. My actual name is Hayato Furinji, this is Ryozanpaku, a home for masters who have honed their martial art skills to the max... You do have money to study here correct?" The Elder said as the other master's eyes began to glow with a white light.

"Yes." Gohan said going into his schoolbag and drawing out a small amount of money.

"That will do nicely, the Elder said. Now... my next question. Who are you, child? No from the look in your eyes you are far above the level of 'child." ...

"I am a saviour and a destroyer, I seek the strength to understand the latter and the right to become the former." Gohan replied.

"Then you came to the right place, this place will become your new haven and we will teach you to control your darkness."

"Thank you... I did not think that I could be redeemed, nor have the right to such a redemption."

"Gohan said one of the masters, after such a heartfelt speech and seeing your abilities first hand, not only do I think you can be redeemed, but I believe you of many people deserve the chance at true happiness."

"Thank you Sensei." Gohan said again tears falling even faster, causing the female master to also shed a tear.

"Elder... please, let him stay here with us..."

"Since you wish for him to stay here he will stay in your room if that is okay with you?" He replied, and to the rest of the master's surprise Shigure agrees.

"Stay here? But..." Gohan began.

"It's okay we explained it all to your mother, she knew about us even before you met us. She told me that she needs her son .. not a walking zombie." Shigure replied.

"Said it would be best for you even if that meant doing the one thing that she was trying to take you away from. Gohan, we are here for you all of us, but you need to drop your guards if you try to shoulder darkness... on your own... you will be lost forever."

"You are a warrior, by refusing your powers they will turn on you the same way they would if you abused them. Accept and control them, or be controlled and destroyed, those are your only options." The small master said,

Wiping his tears away, Gohan smiled. "So... where do I start?"

"Well, first I am going to tell you what we all specialise in, and our names." The Elder replied pleased at the response,

"This here is Ryōzanpaku.. a place where fighters like myself come to when they have honed their skill in different styles of martial arts to the max."

"This woman here is Shigure Kosaka, known as The Prodigy of Sword and Mistress of all Weaponry, she will be teaching you in the ways of weaponry."

"Oh she works in weaponry? I did a little bit of sword training when i was little." Gohan said tears now dry, tear streaks and red eyes being the only proof left that he had been crying at all.

"Good, good! Then you should do fairly well!"

"The following masters are... The Master of All Chinese Kenpō Ma Kensei, The Philosophical Jujitsu Master Kōetsuji Akisame, The Hundredth Degree Street Brawler Shio Sakaki All Karate-styles, Muay Thai Death God of the Martial Arts Underworld Apachai Hopachai. And myself Hayato Fūrinji, master of my own style Furinji. I do believe you already know my granddaughter and Kenichi-san?"

"Oh yes, I got introduced and initiated into, the Shinpaku Alliance also." Gohan said bowing to each of the masters as they were introduced.

"Ah, let me guess, Niijima Haruo?" The Elder smirked. "That man can smell talent like a piranha smells blood."

"The way of life that we follow is that of Katsujinken, the polar opposite of Satsujinken. We Katsujinken followers believe that martial arts is there to protect and to teach others. The Satsujinken practitioners... Well, Kenichi-kun could tell you more about them since his friend is a member." Akisame said.

"I indeed follow the way of Katsujinken, alongside Miu-san... and fought my childhood friend to show him the error of his ways, however, he still chooses to follow the dark side of martial arts."

"I once had to make the same decision, but because of my great friends... and a certain... other person i chose the path of saving fist, instead of the killing path."

"Heh, you really love your masters don't you?" Gohan smiled.

"Eh! No! Akisame-sensei is scary with his training methods, and Apachi almost kicks my head off! But... if not for them I would have lost against my friend Ryouto, and lost my way as well." Kenichi said honestly.

"Ah you praise me too much Kenichi-kun, but I think it's time for your..." Akisame replied.

"Eyah! Stay away from me you demon!" Kenichi said beginning to run as Akisame's eyes began to glow.

The following weeks were like a breath of fresh air for Gohan and Kenichi, fresh air for Gohan because he now had people who were willing to help teach him to control his emotions, and for Kenichi, a small bit of rest since Gohan's body was very resilient to Akisame's torture training to the masters joy, he spent more time trying to find Gohan's breaking point, and spent less time trying to kill him.


	2. Gohan The Gymnast

"You sure you want to try it out?" Kenichi said to Gohan as they walked through the school hallways.

"Yeah, how hard can it be?" Gohan replied as they walked to the school gymnasium.

"I could use the extra flexibility, Akisame's good at stretching my muscles, but between you and me I can do much more." Gohan whispered.

"Gah!"

"Don't worry... i think the Elder, knows and will get me for it later, but for now.."

"Let's have some fun!"

"This is where we split Gohan-san, I have flower arranging to get to, see you after school?" Kenichi said as they got closer to the gymnasium.

"That would be great, see you later."

Fist bumping with Gohan lightly as he left, Kenichi said one last thing before he turned the corner.

"Be careful okay?"

"Will do?" Gohan replied sounding confused as they split.

Two hours ago Inside the Principal's office..

"I understand your drive son, but do you really want to be ridiculed for joining a gymnasium club filled with girls?" Said Principal Fukujiro Yasunaga.

"Why not? It's the first time that a student other than a female was interested in taking a position." A fellow teacher asked.

"Wait... your not doing this for perverted reasons are you Mr Son?" Kyoko Ono said.

"Perverted... NO, no!" Gohan said waving his hands around.

"So, your really sure about this?" The Principal sighed.

"Hai."

"Well let's go and get you introduced."

"So is there any particular state of outfit I have to wear for gymnastics?" Gohan asked as Kyoko opened the doors.

"How do you feel in a leotard?"

Walking into the room they saw the girls twirling and some using the gym apparatus to stretch their limbs.

"Alright, girls let's keep it up!" Said one stern looking girl.

Turning around as the doors of the gym closed, the girl was stunned to see the female teacher and Gohan.

"Mrs Kyako-san, what are you doing here?"

"Mr Son Gohan happened to be interested in joining the gymnasium class, so I decided to let him see for himself before he made any final decisions.

"A boy joining a female gym class?"

"Well, it is the only gym class available...

"Gohan-san... what are you doing here?" Miu said stopping her exercises to come over.

"You know this guy Miu-san?" Said another girl, also coming over to investigate.

"Hai, he's a friend of Kenichi-san... Gohan-san why are you here?"

"I've come to join the club..."

"This is a girls gym class! He's a boy!" A brown haired girl exclaimed.

"But it is the only gymnastics team out here Miss Takashima! And besides, it will be something new I must say. Most guys only want to join the basketball team, Son Gohan here is the first to try for gymnastics and since there is only the one team out there then he has to join this one." Kyako argued,

"Well I'm okay with it, It just has to be done as a public vote." Miu said.

"No.. I have a better idea... We can have a gym duet battle." Takashima smirked. 'With this, I can get my place back as the ace!'

"Gym... duet battle?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"I choose your partner and we use our gymnastic skills to determine the better gymnast team. If you lose then you don't join this team, but also Miu has to leave the team!"

"Huh, but Miu-san did nothing to..."

"It's alright Gohan-san, I'll do it." Miu said with a determined look on her face,

"Good, now for partners. Gohan... kun will be with you Miu... chan."

"And I'll take one of my veterans, Mira-chan your with me."

"Hai... Chirio-san..." the girl said walking forward as she was watched by the rest of the gym members.

"Well, Gohan... I take it you do have some sort of gym clothing? If not then I guess..."

"No, I do." Gohan said taking off his school clothes to reveal his gi underneath.

"Wow, his muscles are so big.." Sighed a lot of the girls out loud, before blushing.

"We... well your physique is very good but how is your balance when you're holding someone else?" Chihiro remarked, blushing at the sight of his well-toned body.

"Huh?" Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.

Sighing, Chihiro stood next to Mira. "Exercise five let's go Mira-san!"

"Oh, hai!" Mira said coming out of her thoughts, standing patiently beside Chihiro, Mira allowed the more experienced gymnast to grab and flip her over and manipulate her body into very complicated appearing formations.

Mira then began twilling two batons around in her hands that she had been using from before Gohan had entered, to do a series of very complicated movements, dances and throws.

"Now for our finish!" Chiro said. Running forward, Chihiro did a very elegant cartwheel, leading to a beautiful flip to finish in Mira's arms.

"If you can match or beat that then I will accept you." Chihiro said getting down as the cheers died down.

"Then let me ask for something, if I win then you stop being so mean to Miu-san, and don't act like you don't you were taunting her throughout that entire display. You are a team, whether or not you like your star attraction." Gohan replied.

A comment which Chihiro growled at, and made Miu blush.

"It is mean to try to make someone feel bad about his or herself because of their natural talent." Gohan finished.

"Okay, but that's only if you win." Chihiro replied.

"Is it okay if I lead off, Miu-san?" Gohan asked oblivious to the stares of the girls, rather angry with Chihiro's attitude towards her teammates.

"Hai."

"Okay... here I go!"

As Gohan began his dance, the girls and the teacher supervising were astounded by his skills.

'He... he is moving at Olympic levels!' Kyako observed, as Gohan flipped jumped, cartwheeled and spun gracefully in front of her eyes.

'Damn... damn it another damn Miu!...' Chihiro fumed.

'Man I'm happy that I practise being limber, and watched a few exercise shows with Master Roshi!' Gohan thought.

As Gohan and Miu's body began to work in sync, the girls were amazed.

'Isn't Gohan-san new to this kind of thing, so how... how are his and Miu-sans combinations working together like two attracting magnets?'

Doing a beautiful jump, Miu landed hands first on Gohan's hands as he finished a cartwheel, who then sent her soaring into the sky again.

"Now, Miu-san! Big finish!" Gohan shouted,

Doing a beautiful flip in the air, she came down like a bird in flight.

"Wowww!" The girls said as Gohan jumped into the air and caught Miu.

"Heh... I guess there was no need to worry about you messing up huh Miu-san?" Gohan said as he held her bridal style.

"H..Hai Gohan-san..." Miu said blushing furiously in his embrace.

"That was quite a jump Gohan-san. You sure you don't want to try out for basketball? Our school team really could do with the added help." Kyako said clapping as the two landed,

"...Huh? Umm well, I kinda like this better, but thanks for the offer. And the whole jumping thing? Really, really strong legs..." Gohan answered as he put Miu back down.

"How fascinating... well could you train the basketball team when you have some time, we could really do with those legs, in fact ever since that mysterious tall dark skinned transfer student came and helped us win an actual game, we have been more optimistic."

"Tall student eh? Well, I can certainly do that, just let me get used to everything in this place first please?" Gohan said smiling at Miu,

"No problem Mr Son.. just let me know when your free or even if you want to do some after-school work."

"Heh, let me get back to you on that one.. I still don't know if I'm in the gym team yet." Gohan replied looking questionably at Chihiro.

"We... wo.."

"We'll take Gohan-san! If he can catch Miu-san like that who knows what else he can do?" All the girls said, ignoring Chihiro and giving the hybrid glowing looks of appreciation.

"Wh.. what they said... you mess up I'm going to throw you out on your ass!" Chihiro said angrily.

"Good luck with that Chihiro-san, Gohan-san is not an easy guy to throw."

Miu smiled, eyes still joyful from her dive.

"You sound like you've had practice?" Chihiro smirked.

"Well I see that you are in capable hands, I can't wait to hear how well you have settled in! Play nice!" Kyako interrupted as she left the gym.

"Yes, Miss Kyako!" The girls shouted, however.. as the doors closed behind the teacher, they all turned their attention to Gohan and Miu.

"Heh... now let's see what you can really do Gohan-san!"

"Hey... why are you guys all looking at me like that.. I haven't done anything have I? Just let me..." Gohan began as they slowly advanced on him.

"Enough talk! Now since your on our team... and the only male... well... we are going to have a lot of fun with you!" The girls shouted,

"What... what do you mean?" Gohan asked as they backed him against the wall...

Coming closer, the girls pressed themselves against him. "You really are a naive one... you thought you could just come on to our team so neatly like that?!"

"Erm would it upset you if I said yes?"

"Hmm... since we overruled Chihiro Sensei, she gets to decide what the entering fee is."

"Indeed I do..." Chihiro smirked with a glint in her eye, not unlike the masters at the dojo, causing Miu to go slightly fearful.

"Reward me? But why do I need to be..."

"Quiet! Did i say that you could speak?! Now... as I was saying.. due to your most valiant efforts, our 'star' attraction is safe... now since you are such a gallant hero, you would allow me one request hmmm?"

"Ermm..

Bringgggggggggggg!

"Whoops looks like this lesson is over.." Gohan said as the girls moved away.

"Don't worry Gohan... you can answer me another time..." Chihiro smirked as she allowed him and Miu to leave.

'I'll figure you out soon, Son Gohan... I'll get you!'

"Ah, Gohan-kun! Just the young man i was hoping to run into." Akisame said to Gohan as he returned from school.

"Akisame Sensei?"

"It's regarding your personal fighting style... and that interesting staff that you have."

"Oh, my father's power pole?" Gohan said as he unwrapped the pole from his back.

"Indeed, I understand that you can make it extend at will?"

"Yes, though I have something that is equal to it." Gohan finished with a smile.

"Something that is it's equal?" Kensei said, appearing as he'd overheard the last part of the conversation.

"Sure... but I'd rather show everyone."

"If it's that important then we should respect your wishes." Kensei said sounding intrigued.

"Flying Nimbus!" Gohan shouted once the rest of the Ryōzanpaku had gathered to find out more about their latest disciple.

"Even though I can use my Ki to fly, I prefer to use Nimbus." Gohan explained as an unfamiliar sound put the masters and Miu on their guard,

"Is that a portable yellow cloud?!" Kenichi said in surprise. As Goku's original mode of transport appeared and came to a stop at Gohan's feet.

"Sort of.. Go ahead Kenichi, if Nimbus likes you, you can sit on it."

"Okay.." Kenichi said as he walked slowly over to the cloud.

"Here i..

"Chu!" Tochumaru said as he leapt from Shigure's arm onto Nimbus.

"Well, it seems that someone wanted to use it before you!" Gohan laughed as Tochumaru seemed completely at ease on the cloud.

"May i... have a try?" Shigure said as she looked at Gohan.

"Go ahead, this is my way of seeing if I truly am in the right place right now anyway." Gohan said.

"Here, stand beside me." Gohan said as he stood on the cloud causing Tochumaru to jump up on his shoulder.

"Yes." Shigure replied as she got onto Nimbus with ease, making Gohan smile.

"You can go on in a minute, Kenichi-kun. Just going to show Shigure-san how Nimbus works." Gohan said as he told Shigure to hold on.

"How it works?" Kensei said in confusion.

"Go Nimbus!" Gohan said as the small cloud began to take flight.

"Whoa! That cloud can carry people through the skies?!" Kenichi exclaimed as Gohan took Shigure on a trip around the dojo.

"Sure can! And it can go faster than this as well." Gohan said as the other masters followed Nimbus's path from the ground.

"It's so... fluffy." Shigure said as she ran her fingers through the cloud.

"It basically is a real cloud, only difference is that you can sit on it. However there is on condition. You have to be pure of heart." Gohan said.

"Pure of heart?" Then I won't be able to ride it." Kensei said as he rubbed his beard.

"Yep, your basically a carbon-copy of Master Roshi the original owner of this cloud." Gohan called from the cloud.

"Oh.."

"Will I be able to ride it?" Kenichi said as he gazed at the cloud.

"You won't need to, my gift to you is learning how to use your Ki to fly."

"What?!"

"It won't be as difficult as Akisame Sensei's training. but it will still be draining."

"Won't be as difficult?! Then i'm definitely going to learn how to do it!" Kenichi said as he jumped in the air.

"Well now... looks like Ryōzanpaku is finally showing some promising disciples." Said a voice from the darkness of a building.

"Interesting, this particular student seems to have Ki levels at the same level as that 'Delivery Boy' from the Cell Games," Replied another. "Perhaps we should investigate this matter further by sending our own disciples against theirs."

"All in favour... raise your hands."


	3. Gohan Vs Kaname

"This is how I'll be training from now on." Gohan said as he used Tien's multi-form technique.

"If I'm not mistaken, that technique is from the Crane School?" Hayato said as he looked at the Gohan's standing before them.

"I forgot that you travelled the world before you became a Master Sensei, Sensei." The Gohan on the right replied.

"Well since Niijima-san already found out about it, I guess we can really go all out around here." The core Gohan said as he jumped off of Nimbus and returned to one being.

"Go all ou..." Kenichi began.

Eyes going teal, Gohan transformed into his Super Saiyan form.

"Go...Gohan-kun..." You're the delivery boy from the Cell Games?!" Kenichi said as the other masters gazed at Gohan in shock.

"Yep!" Gohan smiled.

"Gohan-kun is like you, Kenichi-kun... and your friend Ryuto-kun. He possesses Dual Ki. However, he seems to have mastered the dangerous technique that Ryuto used against you." Miu said in surprise.

"That form is not a part of Ogata Isshinsai's technique or anything related to the martial art kingdom." Akisame said.

"The only beings that I have ever seen wielding this kind of skill are the warriors from the Cell Games. And as such, I doubt that anyone would be able to obtain the same technique." Hayato said as he rubbed his chin.

"I've never felt... anything like this before." Shigure said as she looked at her disciple. "It feels like there is three... no four Grandmasters in front of me."

"What is that technique, Gohan?" Apachai asked.

"This is not a technique, well the multi-form is a technique but the blonde hair, enhanced speed and strength? That's my Super Saiyan form."   
"Can anyone turn into a Saiyan?" Kenichi said as he stared at Gohan in awe.

"No, it is a genetic level transformation. See, half of the warriors you saw at the Cell Games were either hybrids or entirely alien to this planet." Gohan said as he powered down. "I count among the hybrids. A combination of a dead alien race known as Saiyan and Human."

"Oh... wait does that mean your cute little brother is also a hybrid?" Miu asked.

'Cute huh?' Gohan thought as he looked at the sky. 'I think he'll like you calling him that even if he doesn't personally like the term.'

"Yeah, he's like me, the last child my father had before he gave his life for me and this world. However, the point is that the form that you just saw is a transformation that is only accessible to the blonde warriors you saw at the Cell Games."

"So all those moves we saw... they weren't tricks?" Kenichi said.

"No, they were all real... deadly real in fact. I would show you but I made a promise to my previous trainer that if I was going to use ki blasts we would fight again." Gohan said.

"Previous trainer?" Miu said in confusion.

Smiling, Gohan looked up at the sky as his 'belt' unravelled from around his waist, causing the others to stare.

Flashback Kami's Lookout after the Cell Games...

"What is your second wish?" Shenron said.

"Shenron... please restore all of the Saiyan's tails!" Gohan said as he looked up at the long dragon.

"Your wish is granted... Until the next summoning!" Shenron said as he vanished and the Dragon Ball's scattered across the planet.

"Gohan! I had a wish." Krillin said. "Now I'll never be able to help Android Eighteen!"

"You mean the bomb in her chest?" Gohan said as he looked at the tail that had reappeared on his body when Shenron had left. "Don't you remember that Bulma was able to remove Android Sixteen's bomb? Why wouldn't she be able to do the same thing with Android Eighteen?"

"Oh my god your right Gohan! Now all I have to do is find her and..."

"Who said anything about wanting your help!?" Said a voice.

"Android Eighteen!?" Trunks said as he stared at the Android.

"I'm not talking to you!" Android Eighteen said as she glanced at Trunks for a second before returning her gaze to Krillin. "Why were you going to wish for my bomb to be removed!?"

"Well, I kinda wasn't.." Krillin said looking bashful. "I was going to wish for you and Android Seventeen to be restored back to your previous human forms so that you would live peaceful lives."

"Wow, Krillin. That's such an awesome wish. I made my wish to repay Vegeta for the help he gave me." Gohan Said.

"So father helped you beat Cell?" Trunks said in amazement.

"He did more than that Trunks, without his help we wouldn't have had a chance to beat him." Piccolo replied.

"That's why I made the wish. Now I've made the first step in repaying my debt to Vegeta." Gohan said.

"Can this Bulma person really remove my bomb?" Android Eighteen said as she stared at Krillin.

"Yes, she can! She's one of the greatest scientists around! Nothing like that monster Dr Gero!" Yamcha said.

"Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a look." Android Eighteen said as she glanced at the Z warriors.

"So you'll hang out with us?" Krillin said looking hopeful.

Smiling slightly she walked over to the little monk. "Nope, but thank you for the offering." She said as she bent down and pecked him on the cheek.

"Meet me here again in three days with the boy with the tail and you've got a date." Eighteen said as she flew off of the lookout.

"Well, I guess that's that. What will we do now?" Yamcha said as he looked at the others.

"Enjoy this peace while it lasts I'll say." Tien said as Krillin put a finger to the spot that Eighteen had kissed him.

"How about...

"Brat!" A voice said from below the tower.

"I know that voice... What's up Vegeta?" Krillin sighed.

"Not talking to you cue ball!" Vegeta said as he landed and walked up to Gohan. "I overheard your conversation with that washing machine, why did you offer my wife as help?!"

"You never change Vegeta. Bulma needs to know more about the biology of the Androids and also like Krillin said Eighteen can live a normal life." Gohan remarked as he hugged the older Saiyan.

"Well I want something for that, train me to go Ascended Saiyan as well!" Vegeta said as he pushed Gohan away with a red face.

"Well, I just call it Super Saiyan 2 but sure! I'll be glad to. But first, let's do a little something about your injuries.." Gohan replied as he looked at the blood that the proud Saiyan was dripping.

"Gohan-kun?" Miu said as Gohan continued thinking about his training with Vegeta.

"Oh... sorry about that! Just remembering my hectic training sessions!"

"Y...you have a tail?! I thought that was just a furry belt!" Kenichi said as Gohan's tail was leapt upon by Tochumaru.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm half alien." Gohan smiled as he gazed fondly at the little mouse who was completely at ease. "And due to living in the woods for most of my life with my parents I have a natural affinity with animals."

"So why would your mother bring you to us?" Miu asked. "You're stronger than all of us."

"Because Master Roshi advised her." Hayato said. "I know that multi-form technique due to my travels around the world. And I'm guessing that you know the Turtle Destruction Wave also known as the Kamehameha Wave?"

"Yep!" Gohan said with a smile. "Me and my father mastered it."

"I'm not surprised... with the sheer amount of ki in you could destroy the world multiple times without any effort. However, it's your restless heart and subconscious fear of your powers that has brought you to our attention. And from that display...most definitely Yami's as well."

"You're not here to get stronger physically... your here to get stronger mentally..." Kenichi said as he finally realised Gohan's true purpose at the Dojo.

"If Yami had gotten its claws into you when you were little or before we did... I dread to think what would have happened to the world." Akisame said as he looked at Gohan in sympathy.

"But I still want to learn new techniques from you guys. Like my father, before me, I need to be strong enough to protect this planet and the ones that I love. I can't sit around moping forever." Gohan said as he looked at the masters.

"EXCELLENT!" All the masters exclaimed in unison. "We will teach you how to calm your raging emotions and make you, Kenichi-kun and Miu the greatest disciples of all time!"

Deep in the city..

Straddling a motorcycle on top of an unfinished bridge in the city, current leader of Yomi, Shō Kanō awaits the rest of his comrades.

"They never change do they?" Sho said as he looked up at the sound of approaching helicopters.

"When will you and your men ever learn to enter Japan in a normal manner. Boris?" Shō sighed as the helicopters returned the way they came after dropping off the army wearing members of Yomi.

"Though we are not military, we also are not casual civilians. We have been trained far too much military tactics to do so." Boris said as he walked up to Sho. "So why have you summoned us? It is far too early for one of Yomi's meetings."

"This is a personal request from Yami, we need you to cause a bit of havoc to draw out Ryozanpaku's newest disciple."

"Ho the one they say has similar ki to the warriors at the Cell Games?" Boris said trying not to sound too interested.

"Bingo!" Sho said as he flashed a smile. "So go and take out a few dojos to smoke...

"I only take orders from my master... until he green lights this mission I can not take it on." Boris replied.

"... You know Boris. I've been meaning to say this for a long time now..." Sho began, as Boris spoke into a personal phone handed to him by one of his comrades.

"That cameo outfit would make you stand out like a fool in public, wouldn't it?!"

"Understood sir, 2300 hours is the time allocated to us." Boris said as he ignored Sho. "I'll see you when we return for a full debriefing."

"Mission has been given full go-ahead by master." Boris said after he hanged up the phone. "What are your orders Leader Kanō?"

"My name is Son Gohan... I've been asked by Niijima to ask you to join us in the Shinpaku Alliance." Gohan said to Kaname Kugatachi, the former mentor of Nanjō Kisara.

After it was revealed to the other members of the Shinpaku Alliance who Gohan really was, the other members of the Alliance had seriously increased their training resume, some even asking him to personally train them.

However, Niijima had other plans for him...

"I need to recruit more members for my Niijima Army! I need you to go and persuade an old friend of Kisara's to join."

"But if she's an old friend of Kisara-san wouldn't it be better if Kisara-san herself asked?" Gohan said in confusion.

"Kisara hasn't spoken to her old mentor in a while and also it would interest her more if she saw how strong you are..." Niijima replied.

"Boy... seems like this person is pretty important to you." Gohan said as he left the school cafeteria. "I'll see what I can do.."

"Hah!"

Parrying her thrust with his Power Pole. Gohan smiled.

"Niijima said that you would be more interested in my physical skills with weapons than with my words. Okay then! Let's see what you got!"

"I see that you fight with weapons as well." Kaname said as she glanced at Gohan's weapon.

"I prefer bare hands but I heard from Kisara-san that you prefer to fight with weapons."

"So you know about my former student. However, I don't think you have what it takes to take me on. My Valkyrie will be more than enough to take you on.

"Your Valkyrie? You mean the girls I just beat in the same amount of time that it took you to realise I am competent with a staff?" Gohan said as Kaname's eyes widened as she saw her Valkyries on the floor unconscious.

'He's so fast!'

"Now as I was saying, your former pupil and most of your former teammates have joined with us to combat the threat of Yomi and the organization known as Yami."

"Yomi, and Yami?"

"A group of great martial artist's that want to use their skills to kill instead of just teach." Gohan said as Kaname sounded more interested. "If you join with us I can assure you that you will come across them. In fact, a few of your old teammates were a part of them."

"And you?" Kaname asked as she watched Gohan put his pole back across his back.

"Me? Well, I'm here because I'm training a few friends and because Niijima knows about my true identity." Gohan said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Your true identity?"

"An identity you will be privy to if you join us. Also, I can train you a few moves to complement your skills in the staff, so what do you say?"

"I say..."


	4. Yomi Strikes

"Not bad Gohan-kun keep it up!" Miu said as she alongside the hybrid went through their gymnastic moves.

"I'm good but you still beat me in making it look so effortless!" Gohan said.

"Your going slower than you did when you first tried out here." Chihiro said as she watched the two with narrowed eyes. "Why is that?"

"I'm wearing weights. No matter what I do in my life I will always train my body." Gohan said.

"What?!"

"This is the way I train when I'm interested in any sports. I do have to be careful with my moves though."

"But you're just wearing a leotard with sweatbands. There's no way that you could be wearing weights!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"Fine, then I'll show you." Gohan replied as he walked over to the disbelieving gymnast.

"Hold out your hands."

'He's lying he can't be wearing weights.' Chihiro thought as she put out both hands.

"Prepare yourself." Gohan smiled as he took off one of his wristbands.

"Prepare my..."

The minute that Gohan placed the wristband in her hands he had to catch the off balance gymnast as the weight made her go to her knees.

"What... how much weight is in this?!"

Hearing the commotion the other members of the gymnastic team came over to observe.

"Twenty tons, in each band. And thirty in the leotard itself." Gohan said as he removed it from her hands.

"One... one hundred and ten tons!? You should be moving like a snail!" Chihiro said with a blush as she noticed how close she was to Gohan.

"I wear heavier stuff at Miu-san's dojo." Gohan said as he put the armband back on. "My father trained the same way, however, I am my master's student so I train like my master."

"And that's to kill yourself?!"

"Nope, to live like every day might be my last." Gohan said as he returned to his training.

"He's a god..." Chihiro said as she watched the hybrid fly though his gym workout.

"You know I can hear you right?" Gohan said as he blushed.

"You can hear..." Chihiro repeated with a blush of her own, as the other girls giggled.

"You know, you can increase your own abilities. Rivalry is a healthy way for people to improve their skills, and you obviously have a rivalry with Miu-san." Gohan replied.

"Use that to better yourself, you have the potential, I've seen it. Just stop distancing yourself from other potential rivals and learn from their styles to create your own."

"Gohan-kun..."

Bringgggggggg

"And that's the end of the day again." Gohan said as he looked away from the even redder former star.

"You're not ready for the ton weights yet but you can work with lower level weights at home, you'll be surprised at the difference." Gohan said as he picked up the equipment he was using and returns it to its holder.

"See you tomorrow, Chihiro-san." Gohan said as he made his way towards the men's showers.

'Oh... looks like someone's got a little crush.' Miu thought as she watched Chihiro.

'This isn't going to end well.'

Earlier that day...

"Welcome to the sixth official meeting of Shinpaku Alliance! We have two new members, one you personally know and the other... well you'll see." Niijima said as he stood at the front of Kisara's former base, his two guests at his sides. And as requested their faces hidden under hoods to shield their identity.

"Let's start with our new joint Assault General."

"Hey, guy's.." The one on the right said as they removed their hood on Niijima's request.

"This man is the reason that we all still live today, for he alongside our hero Mark Hercule Satan, took down the threat known as Cell. Please make our new comrade feel at home!" Niijima said as Gohan revealed himself in his Super Saiyan form for all of the others to see.

"...Delivery Boy!" All of the other members of the Alliance said upon seeing his face.

"But that's not all, we also have a...

"We never stood a chance did we Gohan?" Kaname said as she took off her hood.

"Nope, but it was fun finding out how strong you were!" Gohan said as he powered down. "You sure do know how to use a stick!"

"Wait Gohan and the Delivery Boy are one and the same?!" Tanimoto said in surprise.

"Geez, you guys could have at least waited before ruining the surprise!" Niijima sighed. "But as you can see we also have the former mentor of Kisara, who prefers to be called Freya."

"So you convinced her did you?" Kisara said as she walked up to Gohan. "Well don't think you've got it all covered blondie! You can and most probably will...

"Meow!"

"Oh, I had forgotten about this little one!" Gohan said as the sound came from within his doji. "I found it near to where I was fighting with Freya-san and it was hurt so I took care of its wounds."

Taking the small kitten out carefully, Gohan was almost pounced on by the cat lover Kisara.

"Hey, careful there! You might make me drop her!" Gohan said as the kitten rubbed itself against his fingers. "Here, she probably got mesmerised by my tail, cause she has refused to move from my side no matter what I do." He finished as he placed the kitten into Kisara's hands. "Sure is a fighter though, it could probably pick up some moves like Shigure-san's mouse."

"Already good at manipulating your allies Gohan-san?" Niijima said with a smirk.

"Shinpaku, Shinpaku!" Matsui said as he swung around the flag bearing the symbol of the Alliance.

"Manipulating? I don't need to use such petty tricks on...

"So you wouldn't like an all you can eat pass?" Hibiki Kugenin otherwise known as Siegfried said as he waved the card in Gohan's direction.

"That... doesn't work on me." Gohan said as his tail followed the path that Siegfried's hand was making.

"You mouth says no but your body says yes... Kisara said as she and the cat watched the movements of Gohan's tail.

"Stop that!" Gohan said as he swatted his tail. "We won't fall for their petty tricks!"

"But you're drooling, Gohan-san!" Matsui said as he pointed at Gohan.

"I haven't eaten enough yet! That's the only reason why I'm drooling!" Gohan said as he wiped his mouth.

"Anyway as Niijima said, me and Freya-san are new members of the Shinpaku Alliance. Nice to meet you!" Gohan smiled as he bowed his head.

'He's very humble and polite...' The other members of the Shinpaku Alliance thought.

"And just so that you guys don't get the wrong idea, I'm here because Niijima-san reminds me of my first sensei Mr Piccolo-san... also he was the first person who realized who I really was..." Gohan muttered.

"Once again with the compliments!" Niijima said as his antennae twitched again. "It would seem that you are aware of my weakness also!"

"TAIL!" Kozo Ukita said as he pointed at Gohan's tail.

"Oh... our newest member is also part ape so... yeah." Niijima added as the rest of the Alliance also stared at the tail.

'Man... this is going to be a long day.' Gohan thought.

Deep in the city in one of Yami's bases, a meeting of a much darker nature was being held...

"It would seem that our plan to draw out our little fish is not going as planned." Sho said as he glanced at the paper in his hands. "However we can officially say that other martial arts groups are starting to notice us, especially after the hard work you guys have been doing." He finished as he looked up from the paper to stare at his fellow disciples. "A great way to start your entrance to Japan."

"The dojo's around here are trash, I'm interested in seeing how Ryozanpaku's disciples fight." Said the one sitting on the right.

"I'm with my brother on this... this task is really dull with such little competition. I'm not able to show off the best of the Lucha Libre skills." Said the female on the left.

"I'm not too fond of this country, why are we making a statement here?" Said the male in the centre.

"For several reasons, one of which is to show to the Ryozanpaku that we mean business and on a larger scale due to the media coverage in this country every nation will see our skills." Sho said with a smirk.

"So this is to show the world what Yami can really do?" The female said with a smirk of her own. "Fine as long as I can show off my fantastic skills."

"On another note, have any of you heard from Boris? He hasn't radioed in yet..."

"Fifty Nine." Boris said as he looked at the Ryōzanpaku Dojo. "Right men, you have your orders. This is the final dojo on the list. Hakuzanryou. Though compared to the other dojo's that we've visited this one seems to be the one most worn down by time compared to the others."

"Then it's probably weaker than the others two." Said one of his men.

"Don't underestimate any opponent.. the reason why we succeeded is that those dojo masters were not as formidable as us."

"Proceed with caution, I sense a great deal of ki in this place!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Looks like we've got guests." Gohan said without opening his eyes as he sat beside Shigure in her room as they both meditated, a notion that was to Shigure's liking.

"Shall we let Kenichi and Miu-san.. actually I have an idea."

"What are you going to do?" Shigure said as she opened her eyes to look at her disciple.

"New technique I made." Gohan smiled.

Staring at Gohan as the dojo began to shake slightly from the power that Gohan was giving off before it settled.

"Now we wait..."

"Hold your positions!" Boris whispered to his men as they struggled to hold their footing due to an unexpected tremor.

"You are allowed to fall you know?" Said a voice from behind them. "Though most would have passed out by now. You have a great sense of balance and good Ki resistance. Well, some of you." Gohan said as a few of the men passed out.

"What are you?!" Boris said as he looked at the spectral Gohan. "A ghost?!"

"Hah, nothing so childish! I just wanted to see who had come so I used my latest technique to observe the intruders."

"If you truly wish to test us go to the centre building. You will not be disappointed." The apparition said before it disappeared.

Waking up in Shigure's lap, Gohan stared at his concerned looking teacher fondly.

"That was awesome! I've never tried that technique like that before... I guess I worried you a lot didn't I Sensei?" Gohan said as he reached up and clasped his master's cheek with his right hand.

"Don't do that to me again! I don't like it when you do that." Shigure said as she rubbed her cheek along his hand.

"Well if I promise you that I won't do it too much would you believe me?" Gohan said with a smile.

"You go out of your way to worry me and then say stuff like that..." Shigure sighed before smiling at her friend.

"Belive me I don't do it intentionally... so they have started." Gohan said as his eyes narrowed.

"Guhhh!"

Held at bay by Kenichi's techniques, Boris tried to find an opening in his enemy's attack.

'That encounter with that apparition has effected my resolve!' Boris thought as he used the techniques that he had learnt from his master. 'I'm also surrounded on all sides by enemy masters...'

"What have we missed?" Gohan said as he came in with Shigure and sat beside Akisame.

"Hoh! As I thought you were the cause of that tremor, Gohan-kun!" Akisame said as he acknowledged the two.

'That power was Gohan's?!' Kenichi thought.

"Kenichi! Don't get distracted!" Gohan said as Kenichi's attack speed slowed by just a hair.

However, that hair was just enough.

'I will not lose this opening!' Boris thought as he executed his killing move... Circle of the Shinigami.

Charging at Kenichi, Boris dove down, while executing a knee strike and grabbed Kenichi's leg simultaneously. Moving around Kenichi, Boris used his other hand to pull Kenichi's neck back and used his knee to push on his back, in an attempt to strangle him.

"As I feared it truly is the Command SAMBO!" Akisame said as he watched the battle.

"I guess that there are still moves for me to learn then." Gohan said as he also observed the battle... "However Kenichi has learned some ace in the hole techniques from me. That technique alone won't be enough to beat Kenichi!"

'Ace in the hole?' Miu thought as she watched Gohan smile.

Breaking the hold that Boris had on him, Kenichi turned the tables on the Yomi disciple.

"What?!" Boris exclaimed as Kenichi's Sei Ki increased.

"Hmm, you helped him tap into more of his Ki?" Akisame said to Gohan.

"Hai, the techniques that my mother taught me I taught Kenichi." Gohan said. "It seemed more appropriate than teaching him how to hit harder."

Ring ring!

"Hello? Yes, I'm the one currently on the phone right now." Apachai said as he answered the enemy's phone.

"...Apachai, what are you talking about over the enemy's comm lines?" Kensei said looking puzzled.

"Hey, Ivanov! It's for you. It's someone from your leaders or something." Apachai said.

"... Go ahead... take the call." Kenichi replied as he kept his gaze on the Yomi student.

Glancing wearily at Kenichi, Boris walked over to Apachai who passed him the phone.

"I'm currently in a match right now, can we talk after... Boris began.

"We have to retreat!?" Boris exclaimed.

"Did you meet the target?" Sho asked.

"Which target are you referring to?"

"Both."

"Then yes.." Boris said as he looked over at Gohan.

"Then return... we have achieved what was asked of us. If your men hadn't contacted me then I might be talking to a dead body."

"But we didn't bring him out in the open!" Boris exclaimed as he quickly glanced at Gohan.

"Yes, we did... that short but intense burst of Ki could only have belonged to a few martial artists... and one of those is Mikumo Kushinada."

'I thought that Ki felt familiar!' Boris thought. "However like I said, I'm in the enemy's territory it would be hard for me to escape.

"We don't mind! You can come back at another time!" Akisame said loudly.

"I heard that Boris so get back here now!" Sho said as he hanged up the phone.

"Understood..." Boris said as he crushed the phone in his grip.

"I never got your name strongest disciple." Boris said as he turned to Kenichi.

"My name is Shirahama. Shirahama Kenichi!" Kenichi said.

"Take this as a promise from Yomi that we shall fight again!" Boris said as he threw a badge with Yomi's symbol on it at Kenichi.

"It's a promise!"

"So you've been teaching Kenichi as well have you?" Hayato said after the members from Yomi had departed.

"Yes Sensei, your ways of training are efficient in one form, my training that I received at the age of five is another." Gohan said as Kenichi's jaw dropped.

"The age of five!?" What kind of monsters would need to train their kid at that..

"The monsters that would need to protect their planet... Do you remember when there was an invasion from space by two warriors?"

"... Those were your father's people weren't they?" Akisame said as he indeed remembered the terrible Ki that he had felt eleven years ago.

"Yes, the Saiyans had come to take control." Gohan said as he looked up at the sky in memory of the fights that he had been in on that day.

"Many great martial artists lost their lives that day... only for them to be seen once again a few years later. Do you have any idea of how that could have happened?" Sakaki asked.

"The Dragon Ball's were used to restore them." Gohan said making the masters all turn to look at him.

"So the legend about the seven magical balls that can grant wishes is true?" Kensei said.

"Indeed, their creator is a good friend of mine. He's also Kami." Gohan added.

"You know...

"!"

"Hayato Furinji... I would like to see my nephew." Said a voice from outside the dojo.


	5. Great Aunt Kushinada?!

"Hayato Furinji... I would like to see my nephew." Said a voice from outside the dojo.

"Hoh... I wondered when you would come... in fact I expected you much earlier than this." Hayato said as the owner of the voice walked into the dojo.

"Such immense Ki!" Sakaki said as he looked at the woman that stood in their midst.

Eyes scanning the people before her, the woman's gaze fell upon Gohan.

"This is the one, I can sense my sister's Ki within him. It would seem that my sister's husband kept his promise after all."

"However I also sense that something else lurks within him."

"Mikumo Kushinada... Yami's Bewitching Fist." Hayato said grimly as he looked at the woman.

"Yami?!" Miu said in alarm.

"Wait Gohan-kun has some connections to Yami!?" Kenichi said in shock.

"You must be the boy that Boris was unable to beat... you are as good as they say." Mikumo said without turning her gaze away from Gohan's. "But you still have much to learn."

"Very well, it would seem that my older sister still had some use to me after her death after all. Come with me boy... I can show you how to properly use your strength." Mikumo said to Gohan.

"Who are you to my family?" Gohan said as he looked at the kimono-wearing woman.

"If you come with me I can tell you about your mother's clan and by default your own in due time. Though your willingness is not that much of an issue."

"Oh I believe that it is, Mikumo Kushinada!" Said Chi-Chi as she dashed into the dojo and stood in front of her son.

"Oh? So you are well versed in martial arts as well my little niece? Or do you prefer to be known by your true name Princess Chi-Chi-Son?" Mikumo said as Chi-Chi stared at her.

"I knew that the only way I could keep my son out of your reach was to make sure that he never had anything to do with the martial arts world. However, he is his father's son and I knew that one day his power would make you come looking for him." Chi-Chi said as she took up an unfamiliar attack stance.

"Now that my son has grown strong enough to take care of himself, the only thing that was left for me to do was to draw you out to take care of you once and for all!"

"So you want revenge for me killing your mother?" Mikumo said. "That is where you and my sister fail, you let your emotions control you."

"However my nephew will be a great use to Yami's goals, I will take him, willingly or not."

"You killed your own sister!?" Hayato said as he stared at Mikumo in shock. A look that was also shared by the rest of the Ryōzanpaku.

"The Kushinada clan has no place for those with emotions. You did well to hide his power from me for so long. But now he shall..."

"Touch a hair on his head and I will personally see that the last thing that you see on this earth is my blade." Shigure said as she placed her sword tip at Mikumo's throat.

"You have feelings for him? This is a fascinating turn of events." Mikumo said with a raised eyebrow as she glanced at the weapons master. "Perhaps this is something worth waiting out."

"Shigure is not the only one who thinks that Gohan-san is important." Apachi said as he went into his fighting stance, alongside the other masters.

"It would seem that I am at a disadvantage." Mikumo said as she glanced around at the masters.

"I just came to see my nephew for myself, and you are everything I expected you to be... and more. Were you to join Yami's ranks there would be little in this world that you wouldn't have access to."

"How about a family and loved ones?" Gohan asked as he looked at his 'Great Aunt.'

"You really do take after my sister... it makes me want to mould you in my image that much more." Mikumo said.

"I recommend you leave while you still can." Hayato said as he crossed his arms.

"Yami, has opened fire on Ryōzanpaku but also the world. Question is will Ryōzanpaku retaliate or will you leave this world helpless?" Mikumo said before she vanished into the night.

"We have a lot to talk about mom..." Gohan said as he felt his great aunt's Ki vanish.

"That we do son... that we do."

"Block, Guard and Counter." Gohan said as he trained with Kenichi and Miu at the same time.

"Anticipate, React and Absorb!" Kenichi said as the masters looked on in amusement.

"Adapt, Visualize and...

TRANSFORM!" Miu said as the two disciples unleashed their Ki.

"Not bad! You two have come along way." Gohan said as he blocked their moves with slightly less ease than he had a week ago.

Saving their breath, Miu and Kenichi worked in unison to put Gohan on his toes.

After Gohan had found out about his connections to Yami, the Sayian Hybrid had decided to train with Miu and Kenichi to keep his mind off of the incident.

By using Tien's Multi-Form technique he had managed to lower his fighting power to a level that was on the level of the entire Ryōzanpaku. And that was where they were at now.

The other Gohan's were helping the other masters in one way or another and swapped in with Gohan on various occasions to throw the two disciple's off guard. A trick that even the Elder had trouble noticing.

"You both have amazing potential, but your both way weaker than I was at the age of five." Gohan said when they asked him. "First we have to push your training to the limit just to see if you can even survive in the same world as me and my friends."

So he started them off slow.

Taking the pair to the base of Kami's lookout every weekend, he had them both make their way up to Korin.

"Since you both are physically equal to those trained by Master Roshi, minus ki techniques due to your training at Ryōzanpaku you need the next master to see if you have the required strength to succeed in your dreams of protecting the ones you love."

Amazed by this knowledge, and the size of the tower. Kenichi asked how they were supposed to get to the master.

"You have to climb up." Gohan said simply. "And even if you do make it he may not teach you."

"How are we supposed to climb this tower!" Kenichi had said on the first day.

"Anyway you can minus flight. Nothing in this world comes easy, and besides... Gohan said as he stood beside them and looked up.

"I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Wait you're climbing it with us?" Miu said.

"Of course! You're my friends, and also the last time I came here I cheated." Gohan said with a smile.

"Ok no time to hang around, now that Yami knows about me they will most likely push their disciples to new levels, you need to be able to match them." Gohan finished as he put his hands around the base of the tower and began to make his way up.

"I love how he makes it sound so easy..." Kenichi said as he too alongside Miu began their long journey of climbing Korin's tower.


	6. Training with Korin

"How do you think their training is going?" Shigure said to Chi-Chi, as she trained with the older woman.

"My son will only push them as much as he thinks that their body and mind can go, however, I think that Kenichi will struggle for a while. He has yet to tap into his true potential." Chi-Chi replied as she evaded the weapons masters attacks. However, with that in mind, Miu will help him to unlock his true skills."

"So you saw it too?"

"His true feelings for her? Yes but he does not yet have the strength to back up his will, with my son's help he will able to be the man that she needs him to be." Chi-Chi said as she kicked Shigure hard enough in her lower abdomen to send her flying backwards.

"Your hand to hand skills are truly formidable Chi-Chi-san!" Kensei said as he appeared where Chi-Chi had kicked Shigure.

"You again... I've had enough of men perving on me from Roshi!" Chi-Chi cried out as she attacked the smaller master.

'This could be bad...' Kensei thought as he could barely evade the attacks. "Just checking up on you two!" Kensei said as he evaded one last move before disappearing.

"I guess we have something else in common." Chi-Chi said as she gave the master a kick on the ass to help him on his way.

"You mean how we both have feelings for your son and dislike for lecherous old men?" Shigure said with a raised eyebrow.

"So you do care for him as well." Chi-Chi said as she took off her weighted clothing and got serious. "Are you truly ready for the battle that you have now begun?" 

"Pardon?"

"If you truly wish to have a relationship with my son you need to understand... that with any in the Saiyan family line come with complications.."

"Complications?" Shigure said as she blocked the thrust from Chi-Chi's weapon.

"They attract trouble like honey attracts bees." Chi-Chi continued as she used the block to launch a low kick to Shigure, who back-flipped.

"I sort of gathered that after hearing about your husband." Shigure said as she went on the offence with her sword.

"He will probably leave you in tears of frustration more days than not, and if he is anything like his father he will protect this planet to his dying breath." Chi-Chi said as she was now forced to evade or block Shigure's attacks.

"Then we are well suited for one another." Shigure said as she thought about how much she cared about the people that she had come to know in her life.

Parrying some incredibly fast strikes both fighters paused as their weapons were both at each others throat.

"Hmm." Chi-Chi said as she gazed at Shigure. "I guess there is more to you than meets the eye."

"And your love for your son is also noted.." Shigure said as both warriors Ki levels shot up.

"You really live up to your nickname... Mistress of all Weaponry." Chi-Chi said as she swiftly disengaged from Shigure and attacked from a different angle.

"And your weapon is not normal." Shigure said as their weapons clashed and the power pole was able to take the blow with ease.

"Well, it is one of a kind weapon from The God of Martial Arts Korin. The very same deity that my son has taken Miu and Kenichi to meet." Chi-Chi replied.

"They've gone to see Korin!?" Akisame said as he overheard their spa session.

"Just like my husband before him, my son has gone to climb the tower of Korin to request training for Miu and Kenichi."

"Do you think that they can reach him?" Hayato said as he and the other masters came in as Chi-Chi and Shigure powered down and backed away from one another.

"I have no doubt in their skills. But it will take them a while." Chi-Chi admitted as she gratefully took a towel from Sakaki.

"Then our prayers go with them." Kensei said. "For none of us in this room besides yourself have ever met Korin in person."

"So they have a disciple in their midst that is a master if not beyond. And he's teaching Kenichi-kun? Well we really have to step up our game otherwise our plans will be over before they begin." Said Isshinsai Ogata, former master of Ryuuto.

"I will deal with him myself. Mikumo said as she stood before all the other masters. "However I wish to have him be reformatted as soon as possible."

"So you wish to turn him to the path of Satsujinken? However if such a reformatting is to occur we wish to each train the boy in our arts. If he is up to the task, which from your words and actions tell me he is, he shall be a contestant for being the one to succeed as the number one disciple of Yami." Isshinsai said.

"Alongside my disciple Sho Kano?" Said a man with a scar on his face.

"Yes Akira Hongō, codename Sky." Mikumo said. "There is another interesting path we can take."

"Ho?"

"There seems to be a mutual interest between the boy and the weapons master Shigure." Mikumo said.

"It's not often that a master would have feelings beyond what is normal for their disciple." Hongō said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"But from the look on your face, you yourself are not personally a fan of this union." Ogata said with a smile.

"No.. I would prefer that he either mated with my disciple when she came of age or myself." Mikumo said. "That sort of power would be wasted on such a useless martial artist."

"I have a better idea!" A masked man said as he dropped from the skies.

"Demon God Fist Silcardo Jenazad.." Mikumo said as she looked at the man coolly. "And what do you propose?"

"I propose that we send in our own disciple's at the boy's school to test his strength to it's maximum."

"So your prepared to lose some disciple's are you Demon god?" Mikumo said not entirely against the idea.

"This is not to fight, but to observe... we have all watched the fights from the Cell Games and only a few of us have managed to copy some of the techniques shown on that day. However... we never got to see what he was truly capable of."

"So you want us to have our disciple's see first hand what he can do?" A man that resembled the Greek God Zeus said as he stroked his beard.

"Exactly! I wish to see his true skills, what we have managed to learn from the fights on the video recordings will pale in comparison!"

"I also have an idea." Hongo said as he stroked his scar.. though it will push back the plans for Eternal Sunset a fair bit."

"Hoh? What idea might that be?"

"We 'convince' the winner of the Cell Games to start up the World Martial Arts Tournament once again."

"Hmm this would indeed push back Eternal Sunset... however by starting up the tournament once again will bring the warriors from the Cell Games out once again." Said the Zeus like figure.

"This can be done alongside sending our disciple's to the boy's school..." Mikumo said as she mulled the idea over in her head.

"It would seem that we are in agreement. However, we need Shadow's confirmation before we can continue." Isshinsai said.

"And I give it." Said a man standing behind all of the other masters. "It would be a chance to see how strong father has gotten."

"You heard the boss!" Said a man wearing a Lucha Libre mask. "We shall crush them at the World Martial Art's Tournament!"

"Huff... it's really hard to keep going like this." Kenichi said as he took a break from the training that he was receiving from Gohan.

"I'm pushing your body to its utmost limits." Gohan said as he grabbed a glass of orange juice from the fridge. "Don't worry you'll thank me when the time comes to use that power."

"Miu-san has a much better understanding of the skills that you're teaching us though. How can I be the man that she needs me to be if I can't even keep up with her?" Kenichi said sounding depressed.

"That's the kind of talk that I don't want to hear from you. Kenichi-san. From all of the training that the masters have given you and your own will, you still think you can't catch up?" Gohan said.

"Huh?"

"Like the masters said you really don't have any particular skills that stand out."

'Nice of him to point it out so cruelly...' Kenichi thought as he imagined Gohan standing amongst the masters and laughing at him while he tried to catch up to Miu.

"But that's your true skill..." Gohan said making Kenichi stare at him in confusion. "The very fact that you don't stand out is a great asset, it makes foes that are stronger than you physically underestimate your will to protect and succeed. I've seen it ever since I saw you fighting with Boris. And you'll show it again when the time comes." Gohan said as he put his hand on Kenichi's shoulder. "Just keep fighting the good fight and be the best that you know you can be. Not for me, Miu-san or the masters. For Kenichi-san."

"Gohan-sensei..." Kenichi said as his eyes sharpened with new resolve. "I'll do it!"

"That's the Kenichi-san I know!" Gohan laughed as he washed up his glass. "Now Miu-san is waiting for us, let's go to her."

"Hai!"

Moving swiftly away from the kitchen doorway, Miu smiled.

'Thank you Gohan-kun.'

"So what is the warrior that Ryōzanpaku have in their ranks like Boris?" Sho said as all of the Yomi members reported all of their activities.

"He's... not one to be underestimated." Boris said as he delivered his report.

"And that 'boy' Ryōzanpaku's Number One Disciple Shirahama Kenichi, what did you think of him?"

"I've never encountered anyone like him before... he appears weak and unsure of himself but when someone he cares about gets attacked, he shows a will of steel. And the strength to go with it."

"Hmmm... Castor, Pollux how did your missions go?" Sho said turning to the two hooded members, as he mentally filled Boris's report away.

"The dojo's around here were not worth our time. They were all dealt with and are now at your disposal." The male one said as he removed his hood.

"My brother Pollux is right.. I only get excited when there is a crowd and a serious fighter around." Castor said as she too removed her hood.

"Then we have achieved what was asked of us. However we have a new task, infiltrate the school of Ryōzanpaku's Disciple and learn as much as we can about him and the warrior who may be from the Cell Games."

"I believe that the other masters called him Gohan." Boris said causing the last hooded Yomi member to laugh in contempt.

"We are trying to learn skills from a commoner named after rice? Don't insult me!"

"Ah Prince Nagaraja, don't let a name deceive you. There is always more to a person besides their name." Sho said with a knowing smile.

"Do you really believe that this 'Rice' character was truly amongst the warriors at the Cell Games?" Castor said as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"From the short but immense burst of Ki that I sensed there can be no doubt." Sho said. "However I have been told that we will need to continue our study of the footage from the Cell Games, and also footage from previous tournaments."

"Why?" Castor said as she looked at Sho in confusion.

"Because some of the warriors that were seen in the Cell Games can also be found in the footage of former tournaments." Sho replied. "And the more we know about our adversaries the better."


	7. Yomi Meet Shinpaku Alliance

Yomi Meet Shinpaku Alliance

"Ok if this is supposed to go here and that's supposed to go there..." Gohan and Kenichi said as Miu watched the two warriors struggle with their assignment.

"Why must there be knots?!" Gohan exclaimed as he once again tried to unravel a large ball of wool that contained their team project at the centre.

"Muscles won't fix everything for you two you know?" Miu giggled as she put out her hand.

"I don't think you'll be able to do it Miu-chan.. me and Gohan have been at it for a whi..." Kenichi began.

"You guys were really close, but you just needed a female touch to finish it." Miu said as she removed the final knot to reveal a note and a small mental ball.

"Wow, you're really good at stuff like that Miu-san!" Gohan exclaimed as even he with his super strength wasn't able to do the task.

"T...thank you Gohan-kun." Miu blushed as Kenichi picked up the note.

"Congratulations on getting to the end of the test!" Kenichi said as he began to read what was on the note.

"Well done Team Ath!" Kyōko said as she came back into the classroom, followed by five others, Renka and Boris being among them and spotted the open ball of wool on the table that was being shared by Miu, Kenichi and Gohan.

"Team Ath?" Gohan said in confusion.

"Short for athletic, very few in this school have the muscles and skills that you three have." Kyōko replied with a smile.

"Who are those people with you Mrs Ono?" Kenichi said as he glanced at the newcomers.

"Oh forgotten me already 'Boy A-Kun?'" One of the females said as she caught Kenichi's eye.

"Oh! Your the cool girl from..." Kenichi began before he caught himself. 'Miu-san can't find out about the fact that Sakaki used me to get money for the dojo!'

"The restaurant." The girl said with a smirk as she watched Kenichi fumble with his words.

"Ah yes! Four of the students behind me are foreign exchange students that will be starting as second years." Kyōko finished as Boris glanced at Gohan.

"However i'm sure you remember me Kenichi-kun." Renka said as she nudged the girl out of Kenichi's direct line of sight.

"Renka-san! Your back from your restaurant training?!" Kenichi exclaimed as Renka came out from behind Boris.

"Yes, and it would seem that you've made a new friend since I've been gone." Renka added as she saw Gohan beside Kenichi and Miu.

"Oh that's right! You haven't met Gohan-kun since he's new at the school!" Miu said.

"He's not related to Son Gohan or Son Goku is he?" Renka said as she took a step back in surprise.

"Actually i'm related to both. Son Goku was my father and Son Gohan was his grandfather." Gohan said with a smile as he got up.

'He's related to two legends?!' Boris thought as he and the other two boys looked more closely at Gohan.

"Ahem! We are getting ahead quite ahead of ourselves here. Gohan-kun, Kenichi-kun. Like I said these are four exchange students from foreign countries. I would like for you two and Miu to show them around, since you three are also second years and helped Gohan-kun settle in so well." Kyōko said as she noticed all the newcomer's gaze was firmly fixed on Gohan.

"First would it not be a good idea to introduce ourselves?" The dark-skinned student said as he gazed at Kyōko making all the girls swoon.

"Good idea!" Kyōko said with a smile. "Since you suggested it why don't you start?"

"As you wish... my name is Kokin, Tirawit Kokin. My hobbies are chess, reading, Muay Thai and philosophy." Tirawit said as he looked around at the class.

"Very nice!" Kyōko said as Kokin's gaze returned to Gohan who's eyes were fixed on the group as a whole. "You'll get along with these three very well then!"

'He's extremely easy to read..' Kokin thought as he looked Gohan up and down without revealing what he was doing. 'However, Boris is right... we cannot underestimate him.'

"Kokin huh?" Gohan said as he moved towards Kokin with a hand outstretched. "Nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine Son Gohan." Kokin replied as he took the outstretched hand in his own.

'Hmm... as I thought he is no ordinary fighter..' Gohan thought as Kokin's grip tightened.

"I hope we can all get along." Gohan said as he matched Kokin's grip strength and looked into his eyes.

"We will."

'What an intense aura!' Kenichi thought as he felt the amount of Dou Ki that Kokin was putting out.

Grinning slightly from the display, Gohan removed his grip. "And you three are?" Gohan said as he turned to Kokin's comrades.

"Boris Ivanov, Ethan Stanley and Rachel Stanley." The other three said as they also shook Gohan's hand.

"Strong names."Gohan replied as he let go of Rachel's hand. "It's good to see that you have good hobbies to go along with them."

'These guys are no ordinary fighters!' Kenichi thought as he, Renka and Miu watched the exchange with narrowed eyes.

'They appear to have been taught by some masters..' Miu thought.

"W...well! Like I said you three will be taking care of the newcomers so do your best to get along!" Kyōko said as she could feel the tension in the air but was unaware of the cause.

"Bringggggggggggggg!"

"Oh... seems like class is over." Kyōko said as she inwardly sighed without knowing why.

"Then me and Miu need to go and prepare for our gymnastics training." Gohan said as he glanced at Miu.

"We can leave the rest of the assignment for when we get back to the dojo ok Kenichi?" Miu said.

"Sure.. in fact, I'll probably continue to read the note while I'm doing my gardening duties." Kenichi replied as Gohan and Miu nodded

"Let's go then guys!" Gohan said.

In age Age 766...

Clutching Bulma's hand to his chest as she lay on her bed at their home. Trunks stared at his elderly mother.

"You have done some great things for this world my son. But you have done more than enough. You have your own life to live and it will be with your father at your side." Bulma said as she looked at her son with pride.

"I...

"Be well my son, return to your father's time and give him my love." Bulma said with a smile as she took her last breath and passed on.

"I will honour your request mum." Trunks said as he looked at the peaceful face of his mother.

"But before I do that I have a few things of my own to take care of."

"Come on Trunks!" Goten said as he happily dodged the blows of current timeline Trunks's attacks.

"So cool!" Honoka said as she watched the two little warriors fight in the Ryōzanpaku dojo with Vegeta and the Elder watching the match in silence.

"Your big brother Gohan taught you well Goten!" Trunks said as the two had yet to go Super Saiyan a feat that had greatly impressed Vegeta. "But don't forget he trained with me and dad as well!"

Finally hitting the younger boy squarely in the jaw, Trunks smirked.

"Nice one Trunks-kun!" Honoka said causing the lavender-haired boy to blush and also caused him to lower his guard enough for Goten to get a counterattack in.

"Oh!"

"So you came because of the indirect challenge made by Mr Satan?" Hayato said to Vegeta.

"No, I came because I felt interesting ki begin to gather around Gohan. I take it that it was you and the people that he is currently around?" Vegeta replied.

"You must be the previous trainer that Gohan-kun keeps talking about." Shigure said as she sensed Vegeta's presence.

"And you must be his mate... I can smell him all over you." Vegeta replied making Hayato laugh, and Shigure to look at Vegeta in confusion.

"No, they haven't done anything like that! He just sleeps in the same room as her." Hayato said as he stopped laughing.

"But I can tell that he likes you because I like you." Vegeta said. "We Saiyans are good at choosing mates."

"Mates?" Shigure said in confusion.

"He means that Gohan likes you more than as a trainer!" Hayato said unable to keep a straight face due to Shigure's confusion.

"Oh..."

"I see that he got most of his social skills from you?" Shigure said now red-faced from the thought of her and Gohan as more than teacher and student.

"Well we did train for seven years I would be surprised if he didn't."

"Seven years?!" The masters at the dojo said in shock.

"Would have been longer but Gohan wanted to rest in between to learn about Saiyan etiquette and help out my wife." Vegeta replied as if seven years was nothing.

"And your wife is?" Akisame said politely.

"Bulma Briefs of the Capsule Corporation." Vegeta replied with no small amount of pride in his voice.

"You were amongst those green men and that bald guy many years ago!" Apachai said as he pointed at Vegeta who began to laugh.

"You're referring to when I wanted to get control of this planet and it's most precious items the dragon balls... However, that was long ago and I have found things on this planet that have made me decide that it's worth more to me whole than as a speck of dust in the solar system."

"But you do admit that you were among those who wanted to destroy the planet?" Kensei asked as the other masters at the dojo crept closer to Vegeta.

"I wouldn't recommend it, you guys." Gohan said as he returned home with Miu and Kenichi at his side. "He doesn't really understand the meaning of 'restraint' when it comes to weaker warriors."

"So your home Gohan-kun." Shigure said as she sheathed her sword.

"Good evening masters." Gohan said as he bowed to each of the sensei in turn.

"And good evening father." Gohan said as he without warning punched Vegeta in the jaw, causing the older warrior's feet to slide across the floor before he recovered.

"I see that you haven't forgotten our personal greeting!" Vegeta said as he vanished and punched Gohan in the gut.

"They're at it again..." Goten and Trunks sighed as the masters, Miu and Kenichi watched on in surprise.

"What did you expect after getting training from you in seven years?!" Gohan said with a smirk.

"I see that you've kept yourself in good shape. Good, I was starting to worry that not being around me would make you 'normal'." Vegeta said as he mirrored the smirk perfectly.

"So what brings you all the way out here?" Gohan asked as he quickly, but neatly removed all of his school clothes leaving him with only Goku's outfit that he had embossed with the Saiyan symbol.

"A World Martial Arts Tournament." Vegeta said as he and Gohan exited the dojo and stared at one another.

"A World Martial Art's Tournament? I haven't heard anything."

"That's because it was announced while you were at school with Miu and Kenichi-kun." Shigure said, as she and the other masters alongside Miu, Kenichi and Trunks had followed the two outside.

"I wouldn't have cared much but that buffoon of a human, Hercule Satan issued an indirect summons for all the participants of the Cell Games to be there, apparently he means to show the world that what you, your father and Cell did were mere 'tricks.'"

"Hmmm, could be fun to show the world that they aren't wouldn't it Vegeta? And we could have a rematch!"

"I think I'll join you two!" Said a familiar voice.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Kenichi said as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"Kakarot... how nice of you to grace us once again with your 'heavenly voice.'" Vegeta said as he looked up at the sky.

"Seems like you guys have been making new friends since I've been away!" Goku said as he looked at the group from the other world.

"Who are you guys talking to?" Sakaki said looking very shaken.

"My father." Gohan said as his eyes lit up. "So you're going to participate in the tournament as well?!"

"Yeah! It seems that the deeds that I did when I was alive have given me a day to spend with you guys. Tell your mother Gohan, I'm coming home for a day!"

"Is that truly Son-Goku?!" Hayato said in surprise as he looked up at the evening skies.

"You guys must have some interesting techniques if my son is with you. I look forward to seeing you guys at the tournament." Goku said as he smiled at the thought of seeing his son again.

"Just like you father!" Gohan said as he jumped happily. "How long till this tournament begins?"

"Within the next two months..." Shigure said as she too looked up at the sky.

"Then that gives you guys two months to prepare!" Goku said as he held up a finger when King Kai glared at him to hurry the conversation.

"We never did get our promised fight Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he looked happy at the thought of facing Goku one more time.

"Well, miracles do happen Vegeta." Goku said with a smile. A comment that made Vegeta smirk.

"We'll meet you at the tournament!" Gohan said as he too couldn't wait to see his father again after so many years.

"Also before I forget! I'll be bringing surprise guests."

"Surprise guests?" Gohan and Vegeta said as they looked at one another.

"You'll have to wait and see!" Goku laughed as he broke the connection.


	8. Hardcore Training Begins Now!

"So that was Son Goku..." Kenichi said in awe.

"Yes, that was Gohan's fool of a father Kakarot." Vegeta said looking happier than he'd been in years.

"Why do you call him Kakarot?" Miu said curiously.

"Because that's his real name. 'Goku' is his name on this planet due to hitting his head as a child and being renamed by Gohan's namesake." Vegeta replied.

"So like Kakarot said.. you have been teaching Gohan some techniques?"

"Perhaps.. but wouldn't it be better if you introduced yourself to my granddaughter and Ken-chan?" Hayato replied with a raised eyebrow

"Until I see how strong they are they are not worthy enough to know my name." Vegeta replied, making the masters and Hayato angry.

"Sorry, father but they can't do that. I kind of told them to only use their strength when their fighting me or the masters, have to save someone or in a life-threatening situation." Gohan said with a smile.

"Hmm... good call." Vegeta admitted.

"So you two trained for seven long years together.. is that why Gohan-kun refers to you as his father?" Kenichi said as he sensed that the masters were still angered by Vegeta's words.

"Hah! It was only by the fifth year that he called me father, however, that was due to my son Trunks training with us as well." Vegeta said as he looked at Trunks with pride.

"Seven long years with Gohan-kun..." Miu said in amazement.

"We only went all out on the seventh year." Gohan said with a smirk. "Father here was having trouble keeping up with me for five years!"

"Wait.. then that means that Trunks and Goten have more strength than their showing?!" Kenichi said in surprise.

"Yep. And their only going to get stronger as they get older." Gohan confirmed.

"So what are you going to do to prepare for the tournament?" Vegeta said to Gohan.

"You mean what are we going to do." Gohan replied.

"I stand corrected, what are we going to do?"

"Teach us how to get to the next level, teach us how to get to the next level!" Trunks and Goten pleaded.

'Next level?' Kenichi and the masters thought.

"Hmm..." Gohan said with a sideways glance at Vegeta who gave a small almost imperceptible nod.

"What do they mean by next level Gohan-kun?" Shigure said.

"The form that I used to beat Cell in... they too want to reach that level." Gohan replied. "However..."

"There's nothing to worry about. Mum made dad a new gravity chamber after we busted the last one. It's strong enough to withstand Super Saiyan 2!" Trunks said.

"But you two are stronger than I was at that age, you could destroy it with the power that Super Saiyan 2 requires. In that regard you two are prodigies."

"That's why we can handle it!" Trunks said as he looked at his father and the teen that he had come to see as his surrogate older brother.

"Very well.. did you bring the capsule holding the machine?" Gohan said as he turned to Vegeta.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Vegeta said as he tossed Gohan the capsule that he had taken from his inner pocket.

"Wait those are Hoi-Poi Capsules!" Miu said in surprise as she saw the capsule itself. "Property of the Brief Corporation!"

"Indeed, Trunks's mother is the daughter of the CEO of the company, the man standing before you is her husband." Gohan replied as he weighed the capsule in his hand.

"Your wife is Bulma Briefs!?" Kenichi said in shock.

"Yeah, my mom's the greatest scientist after my granddad!" Trunks said as he rubbed his nose.

"So what's the level that this machine can go?" Gohan said.

"Unlimited..." Trunks replied.

"Hmmm, unlimited you say..." Gohan said as he looked at Vegeta.

"Indeed... would you like to christen it? We have not had a spa for over a year now."

"Sure... why not?" Gohan replied.

Walking in the direction of the dojo's onsen. Gohan called to Kenichi.

"Kenichi-san. This will be your first private lesson from me so I want you to watch carefully."

'Private lesson?'

"Miu-san... my mum said she was going to teach you and Shigure-san a few techniques from her father's clan." Gohan said as Kenichi began to follow Gohan and Vegeta deeper into the backyard of the Ryōzanpaku Dojo.

"I didn't know that Gohan-kun's mother was going to be training me." Miu said in surprise as she watched Goten and Trunks follow Gohan and Vegeta.

"You'll get training from Gohan-kun afterwards." Akisame said as he looked suspiciously at the retreating back of Vegeta. "He's probably teaching Kenichi-kun better moves to withstand our training and to better protect you with his own strength."

"Here should be far enough from prying eyes to see.." Gohan said as he pressed the top of the capsule and threw it into the clearing.

"Why did you do that f..." Kenichi began before the smoke that had emerged from the capsule disappeared and before his stunned eyes lay Bulma's latest gravity machine.

"What is that?!"

"Your newest sensei." Gohan said as he and Vegeta alongside Goten and Trunks began to enter the machine. "Come along now Kenichi you do want to get strong enough to protect Miu right?"

"Hai!"

"Just to let you know... all you'll be doing tonight is keeping your eyes on us while we spa. In battles as long as you can track your opponent it will be hard for them to attack you without you noticing. And as all of us here minus you are extremely confident in our speed it will take you a while but just remember how I taught you and Miu-san to sense Ki? Use that to follow our battle speed as much as you can." Gohan said as he closed the door behind them.

"Hai!"

"So... Yomi students are now at our school and have already said that they will destroy us." Miu said as the others could barely glimpse the Gravity Chamber that Gohan had placed in the forest.

"That would explain why Gohan-kun's previous student is here... he sensed it but came here instead due to Goten-kun's ki being here." Hayato said as he stroked his beard.

"I hope that they don't damage Kenichi-kun too much..." Miu said in concern.

"He will survive, Gohan will not put Kenichi in a situation that he will not be able to handle." Akisame said. "He is not as hard on Kenichi as we are."

"You're wrong... Gohan-kun is worse than us but he lets Kenichi-kun rest more." Shigure said as she shook her head.

"Your both wrong... Gohan-kun barely trains Kenichi and me. In fact, he only taught us two moves. How to sense Ki and that true strength comes from experience and will." Miu said as she looked up at the sky.

"Miu..." Hayato said as he looked at his granddaughter.

"Gohan-kun believes in Kenichi-kun. Shigure-san believes in Gohan-kun. I believe in their strength as a team." Miu said as she looked at the masters with a big smile on her face.

"Then let's just wait for them to return." Akisame said as his and the other master's eyes began to glow with their passion.

"FOR THEIR REAL TRAINING HAS YET TO BEGIN!"

Shivering in the energy barrier that Gohan had told him to put up around himself, which Gohan than reinforced. Kenichi watched Gohan and Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan.

"Now just to make sure... you two really want to become ascended Saiyans?" Gohan said as he looked at the two youngsters. "It wasn't easy for me to become one and it was only slightly easier for Trunks's dad to become one because he is a full-blooded Saiyan. And he had seen me ascend."

"Yeah! We want to become as strong as you guys!" Goten said firmly.

"No, you must want to become stronger than us!" Vegeta ordered. "Gohan and I won't always be around. One day we will die and the only Saiyans that will be left will be you two. You need to be stronger than us because this planet has a bad habit of getting itself into trouble more times than I would like."

"Vegeta is right. You need to become stronger than us to be able to keep up with future threats because there is always someone stronger than you faster more experienced and willing to hurt the ones you love for the control of the planet or to just to destroy it entirely." Gohan replied.

"Remember, you two are the best of both worlds, the pride of the Saiyans and the hope of humanity. Don't ever forget that!" Gohan and Vegeta said as they both powered up to their maximum in their Super Saiyan form.

"Yes!" Goten and Trunks said as they too powered up.

"You ok over there Kenichi-san?" Gohan said as he looked at the boy in the other end of the chamber.

"Yeah I.. I'm okay. Just had a bad feeling about the masters!" Kenichi said from within his energy barrier.

"Oh, that's to be expected, their probably going to be even harder on you after this. Don't worry though I've got an idea that'll make it all worth it."

"?"

"You'll just have to trust me on this one!" Gohan said as he and Vegeta flew at Goten and Trunks and began to lay into them.

"Remember your training! You're not trying to see me or Goten but the light within us that our bodies gives off." Gohan said again as Goten and Trunks were keeping up with him and Vegeta.

"Hai!"

'He has enough training to last in here for about two hours before he has to worry about his barrier. He should have observed enough from us by then to avoid any wayward blasts.' Gohan thought as he had to keep evading Goten's attacks.

'He hasn't changed, still training others while he is in a battle.' Vegeta thought as a sudden jab from Trunks forced him to block.

'So fast and strong!' Kenichi thought as even blocking Vegeta was forced back quite a distance by his son's attack.

'Alright... let's kick this up a notch!' Gohan thought as he vanished and kicked Goten across the chamber.

"No fair!" Goten said as he powered up and began raining blows down on a laughing Gohan.

"Who said I was playing fair little brother? If you truly want to get stronger I can't baby you, and you are still holding back."

"I'll stop holding back when you do!" Goten yelled as he powered up a Ki blast.

"Ho?"

"Masenko... hah!" Goten yelled as he fired the blast at his older brother.

Putting up a hand, Gohan caught the blast and crushed it in his grip.

"What? No way!" Goten said as he looked at his brother in shock.

"Like I said, your still not using everything I taught you." Gohan said as he flew at his brother once again.

"I'll.. I'll show you!" Goten yelled as he began to power up again.

"That's it, little brother! I'll keep pushing you until you tap into your true energy just like I had to..."

"Goten is not the only one your fighting!" Trunks said as he blasted Gohan from the side.

"Let's show these guys what we can really do Goten!" Trunks said as he and Goten powered up to their very max making Gohan and Vegeta smile with pride.

Using the Afterimage Technique repeatedly, Goten and Trunks began to pressure Gohan and Vegeta.

"Just a little more!" Gohan said as he too vanished with the boys and Vegeta.

"We can do it!" Goten and Trunks yelled as the room began to shake from the power that the four Saiyans were emitting.

!

Catching the two boys as they began to fall from the strain of transforming. Gohan and Vegeta smiled.

"You two did well... welcome to the Super Saiyan 2 club!"

"Yay! We're finally... Goten began before he passed out in his brother's arms. Trunks following seconds later.

Glancing at Vegeta, Gohan smiled.

"They are true prodigies... Kenichi, how much of our training was you able to observe?"

"Not much... only a bit of the beginning." Kenichi replied as he deactivated his barrier, sounding amazed.

"Well done, your coming along just fine." Gohan said with a smile as he passed Goten to the disciple.

"Take Goten and Trunks back to the dojo. Me and father have unfinished business."

"Hai?" Kenichi said as Vegeta also passed him his son.

Making his way to the entrance with the boys in his arms, Kenichi glanced back at the two warriors.

'They are beyond anything on this Earth...' Kenichi thought as he observed Gohan taking on a stance he had never seen before from the hybrid warrior.

'It only took them two years to properly tap into the power of the ascended Saiyan.' Gohan thought as Vegeta set the gravity levels to five hundred times that of Earth's.

Turning Super Saiyan Two, Vegeta flew at Gohan.

'Still, like to have the preemptive strike huh father?!' Gohan thought as he caught the first blow that Vegeta tried to land as he also powered up to the ascended form.

'You were always so evasive!' Vegeta replied as they conversed within their heads.

'Comes with the territory!' Gohan thought as he and Vegeta began fighting at speeds that the human eye couldn't hope to follow.

"I've got a surprise for you father!" Gohan said as he knocked Vegeta away with a Kiai.

"Oh, and what would that... Vegeta began before he saw Gohan began to emit more Ki than before.

"What!?" Vegeta exclaimed as he watched Gohan power up further than he thought possible.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

'Looks like he's managed to access it as well!' Vegeta thought as he picked himself off the ground. 'Good thing I had Bulma create Ki absorbers for the ship. He would be wrecking the planet otherwise!'

After ten minutes of screaming Gohan finally calmed down and smiled.

"This is the form that dad showed me how to access inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It may be inferior to a Super Saiyan and have way more flaws... Gohan said with slightly heavy breathing. "But with the techniques that I have learned at this place. I can better sustain it than my father could." Gohan said as he powered up his Super Saiyan form with King Kai's Kaioken technique.

"And there was me thinking that you were going to show me something useful like the Super Saiyan Three form." Vegeta smirked.

"Nah I'm saving that for..." Gohan began before he stopped.

"You know about Super Saiyan Three?!" Gohan exclaimed as he powered down in surprise.

"You really think I would sit around while you and Kakarot got stronger? I thought you knew me better than that."

"Let me guess... you probably sensed it after using the Medicine tank?" Gohan replied with a raised eyebrow.

"One of the best things our race have ever had the chance of using... And now that Bulma has replicated the machine we have a back-up for if something should happen to the Senzu Beans or Dende."

"We got lucky that we had the resources required to make them and even they took a lot longer to make especially since we were creating the Gravity Chamber with energy absorbing capabilities. Were it not for the fact that Dr Briefs is one of the wealthiest men on the planet and that he and Bulma are together the smartest people on this planet when it comes to otherworldly technology, then we wouldn't have stood a chance." Gohan replied.

"But you are forgetting that your the one that came up with the idea, well at least for the Medicine chambers. That was a good idea on your part." Vegeta admitted.

"Was that a compliment?" Gohan said sounding amazed as he took up Goku's fighting stance from when Vegeta first fought him and went Super Saiyan.

"Throws you off your game when I drop them in randomly.." Vegeta smirked as he too went Super Saiyan and took up the stance that he had on that fateful day.

"Hahh!" The two warriors screamed as they clashed against one another.


	9. Trouble For Gohan!

Stepping out of the gravity machine several hours later, a heavily wounded Vegeta sighed.

'He still has no memory of that day... but his strength continues to grow.'

Pressing a button on the gravity machines outer body a series of clicks are heard. Vegeta makes his way back to the dojo.

'Something has changed, his emotions are not as stable as they were back then.' Vegeta thought. The revelation of this Kushinada person has done something to you... and on nights like these... that's not good. I'm sorry Gohan.'

"Where's Gohan-kun? And why are you so wounded?" Miu said as Vegeta neared the entrance of the dojo.

'HAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Going to his knees, Vegeta grunted.

"What was that noise?!" Shigure and Miu said to a weary Vegeta.

Gingerly getting up, Vegeta glanced curiously at the two females.

"Has Gohan trained with you two to the point where you could sense his thoughts?"

"Through long meditation." Shigure replied.

"And both me and Kenichi-kun can sense Gohan-kun from training with Master Korin." Miu said.

'Hmm... they may be the solution to our little problem.' Vegeta thought as he rubbed his chin.

'RAWWWWWWWWW!'

"Tch! I guess there is no time like the present..." Vegeta said as Gohan in his berserk state banged on the inside walls of the gravity chamber.

"What's going on?!" Shigure said sounding concerned.

"It's the night of a full moon. Gohan's emotions are unsettled due to meeting this Kushinada person and he is unfit to be around anyone weaker than me until the night is over." Vegeta began. "In fact, I'm surprised he has such control of himself right now.

"Kushinada Mikumo... what have you stirred up this time?" Hayato said as he came out to see Vegeta.

'Hmmm... right now he's somewhat drained. That will help the sensors drain his Ki faster.' Vegeta thought as he glanced at Shigure. 'But he's still hasn't transformed. Which means his control is better than what it was back then. But he is still apparently conflicted by what has occurred.'

"Why is the full moon a problem?" Kenichi said as he and the other masters looked at Vegeta.

"Your the one called Kenichi am I correct?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, Kenichi Shirahama, Ryozanpaku's Strongest Disciple!" Kenichi said proudly.

"Strongest huh?" Vegeta said with a raised eyebrow.

"Dad! is Gohan gonna be ok?" Trunks said as he ran out of the dojo, Goten at his heels when they heard Vegeta talking.

"It's worse than the first time, but I was prepared for him." Vegeta replied as he looked at the boys. "Congratulations on becoming ascended Saiyans."

"You're evading the question!" Shigure said as she glared at Vegeta.

"No I'm answering it my way, I can see why the boy has feelings for you. You speak your mind." Vegeta said making Shigure blush.

"To cut a long story short... my wife developed a new machine that was capable of healing wounds far faster than this Earth's current technology. Using the blood of both myself and Kakarot's son, she made two separate machines that utilize our blood to heal wounds." Vegeta began.

"Let me guess there was an unexpected side effect?" Akisame said.

"I take it that you're a doctor?" Vegeta said as he glanced at the master.

"Well most refer to me as "The Medic Demon" but yes I am well versed in medical conditions." Akisame replied.

"Hmm then if my wife's machine becomes well known and replicated it could put people out of jobs. However it can save lives and possibly just possibly cure terminal illness in the future."

"Cure terminal illnesses!?" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Boy seems like Gohan is right in his element here." Vegeta said as he looked at a stunned Kenichi.

"Anyway as I was saying.. Since the only full-blooded Saiyan currently on this planet was me we had to use mine as the template for the first machine. And while the one for hybrids was being made we made good use of the prototype first..."

"But Gohan-kun's DNA was affected by the fluid wasn't he? You shouldn't tamper with human biology." Akisame interrupted looking rather angry.

"Interrupt me again and I will smash your face into the ground." Vegeta replied sounding rather unamused. "However the boy's DNA is only half human..." Vegeta continued as if the interruption meant nothing.

"There has never been a hybrid of our race before so the machine tried to turn what remained of Gohan's human DNA into Saiyan DNA. By the time we noticed this, it was almost too late. And ever since then on nights of the full moon even when he was not directly looking at it he could feel it's call trying to awaken the primal Saiyan within him." Vegeta finished.

"That's why your here... to keep Gohan under control." Miu realised.

"No not under control... to help him control his power." Vegeta replied. "The effects were irreversible by any means besides the Dragon Balls and a Hybrid Medicine Chamber. We have made notes on the blood within him. By the time he reaches his Saiyan prime, he will either become a full-blooded Saiyan or...

"Or what?!" Akisame began before Vegeta true to his word grabbed Akisame's head and smashed the taller males face into the ground.

!

"I warned him.." Vegeta said simply not looking at all upset as he picked up the bloody master. "Be glad that your Gohan's trainer and that he forced me to use up almost all my strength... or you'll be dead right now." Vegeta said before continuing. "Or he'll become something that neither this Earth or Saiyan has ever seen before."

'I couldn't follow any of his movements...' Akisame thought as Vegeta let go of him.

"As of that day we have perfected the machines... well at least for Saiyans at any rate. However, Bulma is working on adapting the technology for human use... she could use someone as passionate as you to help her with her task." Vegeta said as he glanced at Akisame.

"Of course! If something that bad happened to Gohan-kun Kami only know's what would happen to humans!" Akisame said as he brushed off Vegeta's attack.

'Ho... these people here are more durable than I assumed.' Vegeta thought as he looked Akisame up and down.

Eyes flicking rapidly between Vegeta and Akisame. Kenichi opened his mouth to speak.

"Vegeta..."

"What?" Hayato said in surprise.

"My name is Vegeta. It would seem that Kakarot's son has found some good masters." Vegeta replied as he glanced at Trunks.

"Gohan... Gohan's going to be okay right dad?" Trunks said as he glanced up at his father.

"He's fighting the change in his body with all his heart... he may never be okay unless he either gives into it, goes mad or the night ends." Vegeta exclaimed as he took to the skies with Trunks behind him.

"If you truly care for him... then stand by the pod and place your hand on the ship... Vegeta said to Shigure as he hovered in the air. "He'll sense your presence and it will help him deal with the pain. I dealt with it as much as I could but his ferocity as you can see almost killed me."

"..."

"He won't remember anything in the morning. The stress of trying to cope with the animal is rather taxing on the mind." Vegeta continued. "You'll have to decrease the gravity and let him out from the outside of the chamber at dawn."

"Say goodbye Trunks." Vegeta finished as he flew off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

"Bye!" Trunks said sounding sad as he flew off after his father.

"I'm gonna go check on my big brother!" Goten said as he ran off in the direction of the gravity chamber.

'Control... must control!' Gohan thought as his body flicked between Super Saiyan 1 and 2 erratically.

'FREE ME! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T KEEP ME UNDER CONTROL FOR LONG!'

'Big brother, I'm here!' Goten said mentally from outside the chamber.

'Go...ten?' Gohan thought as his movements became less frenzied as what remained of his rationality heard his brother's words in his head.

'l'll stay with you all night big brother!'

'Goten...'

'He's not alone... hurry up and get through this Gohan-kun... I miss my pillow.' Shigure said as she placed her palm on the body of the chamber.

'Shigure-san..'

Power rising and falling rapidly due to his lack of control, Gohan punched the air multiple times as his eyes also rapidly changed.

'Do you want to be you or do you want to be a mindless beast?!' Miu and Kenichi thought from outside. 'Your our Sensei aren't you?!'

'Sensei?' Gohan thought as the Saiyan within him paused in its attempt to escape. 'That's it!'

'HAAAAA!'

'Wait this feels like... Kenichi began.

Inhaling a great amount of air into his lungs whilst simultaneously holding in as much of his Ki as he could, Gohan's eyes widened. 'Dragon Art Level One... RYUKEN!'

'LET ME OUT...'

'!'

Looking down at his red ki covered hands. Gohan breathed out.

'So I evolved it... Gohan began before his body began to shut down.

'Gohan-kun/big brother!' Gohan heard before he blissfully passed out from the strain of combining the Kaio-ken with Ryūsui Seikūken.

Keeping watch from outside of the chamber. Shigure glanced at the sky.

"Almost time..." she said to herself as she glanced to the east and saw the reddish glow of the slowly rising sun.

"What a primal force... no wonder I was told not to let him out before dawn..." Shigure continued as she remembered Gohan's thoughts even while he was out cold, the primordial beast within him had taken full control and had tried to persuade them to let him out of the chamber.

'He's going to have to learn how to live alongside his instincts... but if it means that I have to do 'that...' Shigure thought with a red face.

"But there is no doubt about it.. it would seem that his race was mainly Dou Ki in nature. But that's to be expected.. they are a warrior race."

Yawning as he was awoken by the sounds of birds, Goten got up out of Shigure's lap and looked around.

"Is it time to let big brother out yet?"

"Almost... just a little more time." Shigure said as she still sensed the beast raging around in the chamber.

'DARN.. YOUR RESOLVE...' Gohan's primal side growled.

'He is important to me.. that also means that as a part of him your also important to me...' Shigure thought as she mentally communicated with Gohan's Saiyan side. 'You two just need to learn to live alongside one another.'

'HE REFUSES TO LET ME DO ANYTHING FUN!'

'What did you expect? Your version of 'fun' is not for other humans.. you're just like any other animal, eat, sleep and procreate. That's all you live for besides fighting. But you forget, he is also part human and that is where you clash because he wants to do more than just those things. He wants to explore, protect and experience life to it's maxed instead of just doing the things that animals do.' Shigure replied.

'SO WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST?'

'A compromise... if you work peacefully along your calmer half then i'll... do some of those things with you.' Shigure thought.

'...'

'However I am only human so you can't get too rough with me...'

'YOU HAVE A POINT THERE, BUT YOU'LL ADJUST. MY MOM DID FOR MY DAD.'

'That is a good point you made there..' Shigure admitted.

'OK SHIGURE-SAN YOU'VE GOT A DEAL! BUT I'LL MAKE HIM TEACH YOU SO THAT YOU CAN FIGHT WITH ME AS WELL. PRINCE VEGETA AND MR PICCOLO WERE GETTING BORING... IT WAS ONLY FUN WHEN GOTEN AND TRUNKS WERE TRAINING WITH ME AS WELL.'

'So what should call you Gohan?' Shigure thought.

'I'M STILL HIM JUST HIS RAW PRIMAL EMOTIONS... IN FACT FROM WHAT VEGETA TAUGHT ME ABOUT SAIYANS HIS INSTINCTS ARE FAR MORE PRIMAL THAN A FULL BLOODED SAIYAN...MUST COME FROM HIS MOTHER'S SIDE..."

'Chi-Chi-san?'

'WE'VE REACHED OUR LIMIT, THE COMBINATION OF HIS NEW TECHNIQUE AND THIS GRAVITY MACHINE HAS BEGUN LAYING THE GROUNDWORK FOR COMBINING OUR DIFFERENT NATURES INTO ONE NEW NATURE. FUNNY THING IS IS THAT IT WAS SURPRISINGLY SIMPLE. PER...HAPS HI..S GRAND...MOTHER IS ABLE... TO DO THE.. SAME?'

'Perhaps...' Shigure thought as she looked down at little Goten.

'ONE MORE THING... YOU'LL PROBABLY BE SEEING MORE OF ME DUE TO HIM TRAINING BOTH HIS NATURES' Gohan's Inner beast said as he resurfaced for a moment.

'Noted...' Shigure thought.

Looking at a tanned Gohan several hours later as he ate plate after plate of food, the masters opened their mouth.

"So... Gohan-kun do you remember any of last nights events?" Shigure said.

"Not much, just fragments... Gohan admitted as he slowed down his pace. "I do remember that I made a new technique though!" Gohan finished as he returned to eating. 'So hungry...'

"You... you've changed quite a bit as well." Miu said sounding rather shy.

"I have?" Gohan said after swallowing a load of rice. "In what way?"

"Well... Miu said as she looked Gohan's torn clothes up and down with a red face. "You got stronger and you have.. well you look different."

"Oh... Gohan replied as he went back to eating his breakfast.

'It's like watching an exotic animal eat...' Kenichi thought as he could feel the heat radiating from Gohan.

"Oh and thanks for the help, you guys... Gohan said as he grabbed a jug of water and downed it in one. "Your encouragement was all I needed to surpass my limits."

"You're welcome..."

"Now that hit the spot!" Gohan said as he put down his knife and fork and smiled. "Gonna have to restock my personal fridges though..." Gohan said as he glanced at the bare contents of his fridges from Bulma.

"Apa... Where does it all go?" Apachai said wide-eyed.

"Where it needs to." Gohan said as he returned the five large fridges to their capsule form.

"One other thing... I won't get like I did last night again any time soon... we've found a solution." Gohan said as he glanced at Shigure with a sparkle in his eyes.

'We?' Akisame thought.

"Anyway... I need to go and get ready for school." Gohan said as he got up from the table. "Thanks for cooking my food Miu-san." Gohan said as he took his dishes into the kitchen.

"My pleasure Gohan-kun."

Studying the Ki output from his latest spa with Gohan on the computer at the Brief home, Vegeta smirked.

"That Gohan... he has truly surpassed you Kakarot. Just like you said he would."

Coming into the room, Bulma put her arms around her husband. "Checking up on my godson again?"

"He is a fine Saiyan warrior but he has too much Kakarot in him. That Zangya could turn on us."

"Why do you think that he had Piccolo be her guardian. Just for kicks?" Bulma said as she kissed Vegeta on the forehead. "Piccolo was once like her but Gohan got through to him. This time they both did, and having someone save you from being destroyed changes a persons view significantly."

"And besides... with you guys around she knows not to try anything stupid like that." Bulma said as she released her grip.

"She's a good sparring partner I'll give her that."

"That she is but i'm more interested in her brains than her brawn." Bulma said as she made her way to the kitchen. "She's an important member of my staff."

"Well as long as she's close we can keep an eye on her." Vegeta replied as he glanced once more at the Ki readings.

"... Gohan."

On the screen is a picture of Gohan and his current DNA and a pie chart beside it.

50% Saiyan 50% unknown..


	10. Child Prodigy Meets Child Prodigy

Staring at Gohan with hearts in their eyes, the girls of the gymnastic club watched him go through his routine with Miu.

'What happened to him... he was hot yesterday... but now he's on fire!' One girl thought.

'Just looking at him makes me hot...' Another girl thought.

Their stares finally becoming unbearable, Gohan glanced at the other girls who blush when he caught their eye.

"Ok, you guys what's up?"

"Like I said you have..." Miu began as she licked her lips unconsciously. "Changed considerably, and it's hard to concentrate around you."

"Oh... Vegeta warned me about this... I must have finally come out of my child state and am now entering the beginning phases of my adult changes." Gohan mused as he stopped in his movements.

"Well, I recommend that you find a way to control it... your affecting almost all the females in this room." Miu said thankful that her training with Gohan had given her such resistance to his Ki.

"I'll try." Gohan replied as he focused his Ki.

"So much animal scent... "He definitely not a normal human being." Boris said to Rachel as he watched Gohan eat during the lunch break while being surrounded by the other members of the Shinpaku Alliance.

"Well I gathered that by checking out his 'weapon of mass destruction.'" Rachel replied as she licked her lips. "He's definitely superhuman where it counts."

"I can see why our masters are so interested in him, his Ki is wild and very unique amongst other masters and even legendary masters." Tirawit said, ignoring the sexual comment. "If we were to face him as we are now we wouldn't stand a chance."

"That is why we are studying the techniques of former martial artists from the world martial arts tournaments.. perhaps we shall find the clue to his strength in there." Boris remarked.

"I may have another solution... Rachel said as she casually threw the knife from her meal at Gohan.

"You know... If you wanted to see what I could do all you had to do was ask." Gohan said as he appeared in front of their table, the knife in between his teeth.

"I'm sorry this was the only idea that I could come up with." Rachel said as she looked him up and down.

'I couldn't even register his movements...' Tanimoto thought as he watched Gohan talk with the members of Yomi.

"That girl... with the cold eyes." Gohan said as he glanced at a girl that was at the further end of Yomi's table and watching him. "She's auntie Kushinada's Disciple isn't she?"

"How perceptive of you... She's on a higher level than us though so I would watch my step if I were you." Tirawit said as he too glanced at the little girl.

'What's he doing? Is he trying to ruin all my plans?!' Niijima thought, as Gohan approached the smaller girl.

"Hi, I'm Gohan, nice to meet you." Gohan said as he took a seat opposite. "Perhaps you could tell me what my auntie wants with me."

"She wants the power that you hold and if she cannot obtain it she will take it from your future children." The girl said, surprising both Miu and the other members from Yomi.

"So that's her game plan.." Gohan sighed as he popped put his fridge capsule and continued his meal from earlier making the girl stare. "Well, both ideas are going to have to wait a while, as for one I am not ready to start raising a family and two... I am not letting anyone control me." Gohan finished as he went Super Saiyan making almost everyone in the cafeteria point and gasp.

"So you're just going to show off your power?" The girl said, not in the least bit troubled by his transformation.

"Nope... just did this to remind you guys that this school is protected, also since I will be entering the tournament since it requests the warriors from the Cell Games it was about time I came out of the shadows." Gohan said as he smiled at the girl who surprisingly smiled back.

"I look forward to facing you, Miu-san and band-aid at the tournament." The girl said as the cold look in her eyes disappeared for a moment.

Returning his fridges to their containers, Gohan patted the girl on the head in a friendly way. "I hope it doesn't come to that, but we shall see what destiny has for us won't we?"

"We're both being used by the ones we care about aren't we Gohan?" The girl said as she smiled at Gohan's touch.

"Sort of except in my case, my mom is trying to avenge her mom... with you, it's a different matter altogether." Gohan replied. "I hope you can figure out what you want to do and not what auntie wants you to do."

"Now that everyone in the school is aware of my identity, I guess I can't hold back anymore..." Gohan said as the Principal was informed of his true identity by the other students.

"So we were in the presence of one of the warriors from the Cell Games all this time?!" Principal Fukujiro said.

"Yep, in fact, I have Mr Satan to thank for my peaceful life since the Cell Games."

"So that means that you'll be entering the World Martial Arts Tournament!" Kyako said as she looked at Gohan as he stood before her and the Principal in his office.

"Indeed it does, Kyako-san but that is not the main reason that I hid my powers from anyone else, the main reason is that I didn't want anyone experimenting on me or my friends to also obtain this kind of power." Gohan replied. "By taking all the fame from the Cell Games and the Intergalactic Tournament, Mr Satan actually protected us from more than the paparazzi."

"You poor child..." Kyako said now horrified by the thought of what might have happened to Gohan had the world actually found out about him.

"Well, now you can see that I no longer have those fears due to the fact that I can protect my family and friends if anything like that ever happens. Everyone at the tournament will see this." Gohan finished.

"I see... well I guess we can agree to your terms as long as you stay in that state until the world martial arts tournament otherwise new students will try to get more information about you." Fukujiro said.

"Sure I don't see any problem with that." Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head. "In fact, if certain people were employed here it would make it even easier."

"Huh, certain people?" Kyako said.

"Forget about it, it was just an idea..." Gohan said with a smile. 'I can't really see Vegeta or Shigure-san teaching a class.'

"Anyway I guess reintroducing yourself will be the best thing to do, should we still call you Gohan or do you want to be called 'Gold Fighter?' Because I really can't see you as a delivery boy." Fukujiro said as he steepled his fingers on the table.

"Let's just keep it simple and call me Gohan, all that's really different about me is my hair and eyes anyway." Gohan replied.

"Gohan it is then!" Kyako replied. "And I think those 'light shows' that you, Cell and that other fighter did at the Cell Games were really cool!"

"Why thank you Kyako-san, in fact, if you want to learn how to do some of those light shows yourself, I'm also considering teaching the girls the gymnastics team how to do it as well so drop by when you have a chance." Gohan said looking rather amazed that people still didn't really know about Ki.

"Sure!"

"Now everyone knows who you are!" Niijima said as the Shinpaku Alliance met up in the former base of Ragnarök after school.

"They were going to find out sooner or later, in fact since it's required that the Cell Games participants were requested for the World Martial Arts Tournament it would shock people that I was amongst them from the beginning." Gohan replied. "Also I'm done hiding."

"But Yomi now knows about you!" Tanimoto exclaimed.

"You're worried about me?" Gohan said looking surprised and pleased.

"What makes you say that!?" Tanimoto said as he attacked Gohan.

"Nothing really, just you are kinder than you like to appear!" Gohan laughed as he evaded the strike.

"However Tanimoto is correct, Yomi will be more eager to take you out now." Kenichi replied.

"No they don't want to take me out, auntie Kushinada just wants my power. She won't get that if I'm dead." Gohan replied.

"But if anyone can learn how to harness Ki why would you be important to her?" Kisara said.

"My body.."

"...Your body?!" Kisara exclaimed.

"If she can find out how the Saiyan gene works she will most likely try to create more wars to further Yami's idea of true Martial arts." Gohan replied.

"Creating more like you but with Yami's ideals..." Kenichi shivered. "No one on this planet would survive."

"However if and I stress that if." Gohan said. "Yami should ever get a hold of me or my family then you guys are screwed unless of course you are trained by me from beforehand."

"Me and Miu-san have already benefited from Gohan's training methods and it is not as deadly as being trained by a master, but it is just as taxing on the body." Kenichi said as he remembered his training.

"So you're going to teach us how to go blonde?" Renka said.

"No I'm just going to refine your current skills, and by the time that the world tournament rolls in you can test them there." Gohan replied.

"But that gives us only two months to learn skills from you!" Ukita exclaimed.

"That will be enough for the basics, you are all well versed in martial arts so it won't take too long. And it would be best if you had a partner to train with." Gohan replied.

"Tch... I guess I could live with that!" Tanimoto said looking rather red in the face.

"Good! Then we can begin!"

And train they did! The days went by quicker than Gohan realized due to their intense training but their hard work paid off.

"Due to your different masters, I have only trained you all in things that won't clash with what you already know." Gohan said as he caught a swing from Renka. "Like Ki control and Ki sensing."

"However for those who are learning all types of martial arts like Kenichi, I can be a bit more lenient."

"But we said we wanted to learn as much as we could!" Kisara said as she trained with Ukita.

"Have you found a style that I've shown you that you're comfortable with?" Gohan asked as he hit Renka's body so fast she couldn't react.

"No... but that's because you haven't...

"If you're sure you want me as a master you need to be comfortable with the skills that you currently have... I'm not a master of any style, just like Kenichi. I have been taught different fighting styles from different masters but all of them are extremely dangerous and are mostly centred around using my own life force to damage my opponents."

Like the Legendary Crane School technique Tri-Beam?" Tanimoto said as he blocked Takeda's Illusionary right.

"I see you know your schools, Tanimoto." Gohan said as he swapped partners and took on Kaname while Kenichi took on Renka. "Yes, the very same."

"So all those fighters from the Cell Games... they were legendary martial artists..." Takeda said.

"Why do you call them that?" Gohan said curiously.

"Anyone who survived a fight against Demon King Piccolo is considered Legendary." Tanimoto replied as he kicked Takeda in the abdomen.

'Heh looks like your classed as a legend now Krillin!' Gohan thought as Kaname continued to rain blows on him.


	11. What A Difference A Day Makes...

Climbing Korin's tower a red-faced Ox King alongside his equally red-faced daughter sighed.

"I hadn't expected my genes to kick in this much so soon... but that can only mean one thing...

"My enemy has finally found us."

"Are you certain dad?" Chi-Chi panted and not from the climb.

"Since your's have also reacted, there can be no doubt. I have been able to keep myself under control for many years... but recently I have felt the beast within me stirring. You no doubt have been feeling it too." Ox King said as he continued his climb.

"But Wonderland was completely wiped out by this creature and they were well prepared in advance!" Chi-Chi said as her eyes took on a reddish colour. "What chance does this world have?!"

"You and your Gohan. For all the magic and strength of my home planet.. they did not have the same kind of resources or manpower that this planet has... however it was not as cruel as this world either."

"Yeah because women stealing men just to have sex is much better than killing people or trying to take over the world." Chi-Chi replied as they both resumed their climb.

"It's a better alternative."

Reaching Korin's Tower the two looked at the waiting cat.

"So I see that you seem to have trouble controlling your beast forms at the moment." Korin said as he looked the two up and down.

"Yes, master Korin." Ox King said as he bowed to the cat.

"Can that mean that... your enemy has arrived?"

"If it was just that then I would have no control at all. And I would have sought out the location of the creature." Ox King replied.

"This is because of my son... his cells have been awoken sooner than expected due to his DNA being tampered with." Chi-Chi said as she too bowed before Korin.

"Let me guess, Bulma right?" Yajerobie said as he walked over to Korin.

"It was going to happen at one point anyway, most likely when he came of age." Chi-Chi said as she took a deep breath.

"Saiyan blood affects the genes in a way that we didn't expect. It would seem that the latent beast genes in Gohan have bonded so well with his Saiyan ones that you would not think that he is related to any from Wonderland."

"But they have only started stirring in you two because of the threat approaching the planet?" Korin said as he gave Ox King and Ch-Chi a glass of water which they both gratefully accepted.

"Maybe... there is also the possibility that it is just reacting to Gohan's awakening powers." Chi-Chi said as her tail swished back and forth.

"So how long do you two plan to stay here?" Korin said.

"We're not. We have to go and train in the Hyperbolic time chamber until we have control over ourselves. This was just a memory visit."

"I see..." Korin said as he remembered when he trained Chi-Chi's mother and Ox King. "She was my favourite student after Goku and you."

"Not a day goes by that I miss her smile, but she loved training here as much as I did." Ox King said as he and Chi-Chi smiled sadly.

"Well, I can't let you go empty handed... Korin said as he passed the two a bag.

"It would seem that the awakening of your son's bestial nature has affected the planet's Ki in some ways. I have never been able to obtain such potent Senzu such as these until last month."

"Then it's best we go quickly, the more Ki that we continue to leak the higher the chance of affecting more than just the Ki of the Senzu tree."

Ox King said as he bowed once more before Korin and Yajerobie before making his way alongside Chi-Chi to Kami's Lookout.

"Finish your training this time... it's not just you at stake if your cells are awakening." Korin warned as he patted Ox King's leg.

"Yes, master Korin..."

Seven years prior to Gohan's arrival at Koryou High School, several months after the defeat of Bojack and his henchmen...

"As promised I am here to help you achieve what you call the ascended Saiyan, but what I call Super Saiyan 2." Gohan said as he stood before Vegeta and his family in the Brief's home.

"Well at least somebody fulfils their promises." Bulma said as she glanced at Vegeta.

"So where do you want to start? Like me and my dad and unlock the full power of a normal Super Saiyan? Or do you want to just skip that part and get straight to the fun part?" Gohan said as he looked at the proud warrior.

"I want to do it properly, I shall obtain everything that Kakarot did and more!" Vegeta said as he stared back at planet Earth's hero.

"Another thing is that if we do go down the same road that me and father did then we also need to practice controlling our strength. Me and father broke so many plates and glasses due to not practising before we returned home." Gohan replied.

"You need not worry about me! I am much better at controlling my strength than you two clowns!" Vegeta said.

"Oh really?" Gohan said with a small smile. "Bulma could I borrow some of your most unused dishes and a dustpan and brush?"

"Sure!" Bulma said as she smirked seeing where Gohan was going with this. "I'll be right back."

"Now what are you up to brat?!" Vegeta asked as Gohan went Full Power Super Saiyan.

"You'll see. But for us to get the most out of it you'll need to go Super Saiyan as well." Gohan replied.

"Tch... this better be worth my time boy!?" Vegeta said as he too went Super Saiyan but not quite as well as Gohan's transformation.

"Hmm, your close but your not quite at that point yet." Gohan said as he walked around the prince. "In fact, the closest you were, was when Trunks was attacked by Cell."

"Now don't let your emotions rule you just yet... We'll need that for when we really start training." Gohan began as he felt Vegeta's energy spike from the memory.

Quickly returning. Bulma handed Gohan several amounts of dishes and a dustpan and brush.

"These will do perfectly, thanks Bulma!" Gohan said as he took the items from Bulma's outstretched hands.

"I forgot how polite you were Gohan!" Bulma said as she glanced at Vegeta. 'Perhaps there will be other good reasons for having Gohan and Chi-Chi stay around.'

'I heard that Bulma!' Vegeta thought as he glared at his mate.

"It was my pleasure Gohan!" Bulma said as she stuck her tongue out at Vegeta. "At least some Saiyans have manners!"

"Just hurry up and show me why we need to have all this crap when we are supposed to be training?!" Vegeta said.

"See what I mean? When you haven't yet mastered Super Saiyan your emotions are all over the place. In your case, you become more arrogant." Gohan sighed.

"He's right you know." Dr Briefs said as he looked at the two Saiyans. "You do become far more arrogant when you go into that form."

"For my next part, I will need you guys to stand back, the first time that me and dad tried to show that we could control our strength we made a mess and it was only because mom was quick enough to evade the flying shards that she was able to not get damaged." Gohan said.

"If you say so.." Bulma said as she and her parents took several steps back.

"Now, clench this cup." Gohan said as he passed Vegeta one.

"Simple! What is the point of all of...

Shatter

"See what I mean?" Gohan said as he quickly collected all of the shattered glass with the dustpan and brush.

"It was just one glass! I wasn't concentrating!" Vegeta said looking angry.

'This is going to take a lot of work...' Gohan thought as he glanced at Bulma who shrugged. "Okay, you still don't have full control of the amount of strength that you use in the Super Saiyan Form... That's okay though because neither did me or my father." Gohan said confusing the prince who thought that Gohan was just going to make him look like a fool.

"That's what I'm here to help you do. So like me and my father, you and I are going to stay in our Super Saiyan state for the rest of the time that me and my mother are here."

"What! But that takes up too much energy!" Vegeta retorted.

"Do you want to get stronger or not?" Gohan replied as he handed the dustpan and brush to Bulma who emptied the debris into a bin. "Until we can get you to a point where you can feel just as normal in your Super Saiyan form as you do in your base form, there will be no other form of training."

"Very well..." Vegeta grunted. "I do see the logic in your words."

"Good!" Gohan said with a smile. " And since Bulma's got gravity machines we can sort of replicate the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to a certain degree."

"I can do one better." Bulma said making both Vegeta and Gohan look at her.

"Huh?"

"From what you and Vegeta have told me about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it should be possible for me to replicate the other effects minus the time. I just have to modify some of my machines to allow for weather simulations."

"You can really do that Bulma?" Gohan said in amazement.

"You bet!" Bulma said as she smiled at him. "Consider it as a big Christmas gift."

Ducking under Vegeta's haymaker. Gohan countered with a punch to the older Saiyan's gut.

"S...stop holding back!" Vegeta grunted as he briefly went to one knee before resuming his assault on the hybrid Saiyan.

"Nope... you said to do it exactly like my father, and for the first few months, we trained to control the energy output of our super Saiyan forms. You are still putting out too much energy." Gohan exclaimed as he grabbed the Saiyan by the wrist and threw him against the walls of the gravity chamber.

"You'll know when you're at the right level."

"Ahhh! I'm starting to hate the fact that I asked to train like this!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to keep his energy output to a minimum.

"Not bad Vegeta," Gohan said with an approving smile as the two Saiyans clashed at high speeds.

"You haven't seen anything yet brat!"

"Then show me what you can do!" Gohan yelled as they both landed painful blows on one another.

"Hmm, Gohan's idea to use the plans from Gero to modify our inventions was great!" Bulma said to her father as she had gone over the blueprints for the androids. "With these plans, I can make the Gravity chambers even better than before."

"However darling that will take some time, and more equipment." Mr Brief said to his daughter as he too looked over the plans.

"Don't worry about that, for now, we are just going to start small." Bulma said as she glanced at the capsule on the table.

"Ah, the time machine. Are you wondering how Trunks is doing?" Mr Brief said as he too glanced at the table. "You took that out a few days ago and have been staring at it ever since then."

"I know that it's only been six months since we last saw each other. But I get a feeling that something is wrong. Just a gut instinct more than anything else." Bulma said as she took up the capsule and placed it inside her pocket.

"The mysteries of time travel. Who would have thought that in the future you were the one to crack some of its secrets?" Mr Brief said as he patted his daughter on the shoulder.

"Well, I guess I'll get started on the creation of the next gravity machine. I'll leave you with decoding the late Doctor Gero's work."

"Sure dad you go and leave the hard part to me!" Bulma said.

"You're my daughter, you have just as much skill as I have.. and more."

"Dad.." Bulma said as she went over to her father and gave him a hug.

"Go on you..." Mr Brief chuckled as he hugged his daughter back. "Those Saiyans will need our help as much as we need theirs."


	12. A Welcome Guest

"Hah!" Vegeta shouted as he trained under five hundred times earth's gravity in the gravity machine.

'Gohan has gotten stronger than me yet again. I must keep up!'

"Vegeta." Said a voice on the gravity intercom.

"Yes, Zangya?" Vegeta said as he paused in his training and caught the blast that had been reflected back off of the walls of the chamber.

"Son Gohan has arrived and is here with some of his friends." Zangya said as she sat at the front desk of the Brief building.

'Hmm, I guess I can go and see how his training is progressing and his current state.' Vegeta thought as he returned the gravity chamber to its normal gravity of two hundred and deactivated the attack droids.

"Tell him to wait for me in the sparring arena."

"As you wish."

'She's surprisingly more useful than I realized. Decent sparing partner and smart.' Vegeta thought as they disconnected.

'Let's see how Gohan is coming along with his mate.'

"And this is the exhibit room... Gohan said to his friends as Zangya watched his progress with a smirk.

"Sorry to disrupt such an important tour of the Brief complex, but Vegeta would like you to join him in the Atrium." Zangya said as she walked over to the group.

"Hi, Zangya!" Gohan said as he hugged the green-skinned receptionist when she came within arms reach.

"Geez, kid you always hug me whenever I see you!" Zangya said with a blush as she hugged the hybrid back.

"Though I guess I can't call you a kid anymore... Zangya muttered as she took in Gohan's current features and attributes. "You've really grown into the hero that everyone said you would be!"

"Ah, you really mean it?" Gohan said as he let go of her and bashfully rubbed his head.

"Sure do! But time is money and if I want to earn mine I can't stand around all day talking with you even though I would love to." Zangya said as she backed away.

"Ah well, guess I should go see what father wants with me." Gohan said as he waved to Zangya as he led the group to the Atrium.

'Man... he really has grown into such a fine looking specimen.' Zangya thought as she watched Gohan leave with his friends his tail comfortably wrapped around his waist. 'Pity he has a girlfriend.'

"That woman looked familiar..." Shigure said to Gohan as they ventured further into the Brief building.

"She should be, you saw her on the telly several years ago with those other guys that were fighting in the Intergalactic Tournament." Gohan replied.

"But doesn't that mean that she wants to kill you due to you defeating her clansmen?" Miu asked.

"Yes and no... you see, her own boss tried to use her to kill me. I, however, disliked this idea and managed to save her life, however, she has a scar that she refuses to have removed from the encounter to remind her how close she came to death." Gohan replied as his eyes darkened from the memory of the fight with Bojack and his goons.

"Gohan-kun..." Shigure said as she looked at her pupil.

"Anyway to better times!" Gohan said as the dark look in his eyes vanished.

"Father wanted to see me for something and it's not best to keep him waiting."

"You really do care about Vegeta-sama." Miu said as they had almost reached their destination.

"For four years I was a mess, Mr Piccolo and Vegeta made me realize that the life that my father had left behind was not to be spent moping around in self-pity." Gohan replied.

"This planet is beautiful, but there are those that will stop at nothing to destroy or control. Moping around is not going to help keep it safe from itself and outside influences."

"You are right boy!" Vegeta said as he caught sight of the group.

"Vegeta, as always a pleasure to see you outside of the chamber." Gohan replied as he nodded at the older Saiyan.

"Vegeta-sama." Kenichi and Miu said as they politely bowed their head to the Prince.

"I see that you came along with your friends." Vegeta said as he nodded to each of the members.

"What is it exactly that you require of me?" Gohan said as he looked at the Prince curiously.

"I just need to see how your body is holding up. Though from what I can see and sense, it seems that there is nothing for me to worry about." Vegeta said as he looked Gohan up and down.

"I have these guys to thank for that." Gohan replied as he glanced at his friends. "Having friends my own age that I could be myself around was what I really needed."

"Gohan?! What a surprise!" Mrs Briefs said as she walked into the room and caught sight of the group.

"Mrs Briefs!" Gohan said as the mother of Bulma hugged him.

"Gohan, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Panchy! You've known me for long enough!"

"As you wish... Mrs Briefs." Gohan said with a smile.

"I'm not going to get you to change will I?" Panchy said as she stood on her tip toes and pecked Gohan on the forehead.

"Anyway, you were asking why I was in the area? Well, I just wanted to show my friends the city and I decided on having them see this place first." Gohan replied.

"Oh, how wonderful! Do stay for lunch won't you?" Panchy said.

"If it's no trouble for you?" Gohan asked as he looked at Panchy.

"No problem at all! It's lovely seeing you around here Gohan!" Panchy replied.

"Then if you guys are ok with it, while we wait we can explore the parts of the building that I'm allowed to." Gohan said.

"What are we waiting for?!" Kenichi said as Miu and Shigure nodded.

Deep in the R.O.S.A.T (Room Of Spirit And Time)

"Ha!" Chi-Chi yelled as she blocked and countered her father's attacks.

"Good, good! You're coming along nicely." Ox-King grunted as he kept up with his daughter. "Your control over your beast form is getting better by the second."

"Still not at your level dad!" Chi-Chi panted as she continued to rain blows down on her father.

"Don't be silly, you surpassed me ages ago, you just haven't learnt to control your powers yet, just like Gohan." Ox-King said as he smiled.

"Will seven days be enough time to achieve the power needed to take out Buu?" Chi-Chi asked as the two paused in their training.

"You'll only be in here for six, the seventh day you must set aside for teaching Miu and Shigure the techniques that they will need for the future if something should go wrong." Ox-King replied.

"But dad...

"No 'but dad' Chi-Chi. You know that it is only you who can pass on the knowledge required. Your the only female left of our race, it falls to you to take care of our future."

"Dad..." Chi-Chi said as she looked at her father with tears in her red eyes.

Hugging Chi-Chi, Ox-King smiled. "However those days are in the future let's focus on the here and now."

"No matter how many times I see you do it I am always surprised by how much you eat." Kenichi said as the group sat in the Brief's garden eating their lunch.

"Give it a year or two, you'll be more used to it by then." Bulma said as she watched Vegeta eat as much as the younger Saiyan.

"So how goes my honorary son?" Bulma said as she looked at the teen. "Got any girlfriends yet?!"

Glancing at Shigure who blushed but stared right back at him, Gohan smiled with red cheeks of his own.

"Getting there mom.." Gohan replied with a twinkle in his eye. "Getting there."

"Well hurry it up I want some kids to spoil with money and luxury!" Bulma said with a smirk. "I bet Chi-Chi wouldn't mind some either!"

"And I wouldn't mind a sister to spoil either." Gohan said effectively flipping the attention back to Bulma who went red.

"I'm working on it!" Bulma spluttered as Gohan laughed at her facial expression.

"No need to rush, I bet your time is being taken up by your work and Trunks right?"

"You could say that..."

And so the days came and went, both members of Yami and Yomi preparing in their own way for the World Martial Arts Tournament.

The daughter of the 'Champ' Mark Hercule Satan had put herself through even more rigorous training than usual due to wanting to be at her peak performance for the said tournament and to try her hand against the warriors from the Cell Games because even with the 'tricks' they were formidable warriors who had been in other tournaments before the upcoming one.

The other Z warriors were also training their butts off having each been given a gravity room by Bulma for training outside of the Room Of Spirit And Time.

And not only that but since Gohan was still using the multiform technique each version had sought out each warrior and had trained with them.

Miu and Kenichi finished their training with Korin and had progressed to fighting against Mr Popo who had put them through even harder training than Korin had which required them to be healed constantly by Dende but it all paid off.

And so the day of the tournament came..

On route to the tournament on Bulma's ship the Ryōzanpaku and Z gang sat and talked with one another.

"And so that's how I saved Eighteen." Krillin said as Miu and Kenichi listened intently.

Dressed in the same outfit as he had during the Cell Games, Gohan watched the said woman glance at his fathers best friend before glancing at him briefly.

"That's not how I remember it Krillin, you did what you thought was right." Android 18 said as she ran her fingers through their daughter's hair.

"And look at what became of that day Krillin, you have a beautiful wife and child and you have helped saved the world on many occasions." Gohan said as his friend smiled at him and looked lovingly at his wife and daughter.

"Not to mention your one of the strongest humans on this planet." Vegeta said quietly causing the bald monk and some of the other Z fighters to turn and stare at him in surprise.

"Wow, I thought Goku was good at changing people but Gohan... you have it down to the T!" (I still don't know what that means..)

Smiling, Gohan closed his eyes and told the others to wake him when they got to the tournament.

Training in their huge ship far below the capsule plane the warriors of Yami were training their students fresh and on point.

"So what did you find out about your possible future husband?" Kushinada said to her disciple.

"He's far stronger than you expected him to be." Chikage said as her master continued to pressure her with palm strikes.

"So he has yet to find out about his grandfather's true nature... Hmm, perhaps I can use that to my advantage."

'I hope you can figure out what you want to do and not what auntie wants you to do...'

"Chikage!"

Coming to her senses quickly though she still got a scratch on her face due to her mind wondering, Chikage focused on her master.

"What do you really want from me and Gohan?"

"There is something in him that he gets from his grandfather on his mother's side that I wish to utilise for Yami, a certain.. genetic trait."

"You Chikage, in you I see the future, and not just the future for Yami... your skills have already surpassed the skills I had at your age. Combining your D.N.A with that of Son Gohan will bring forth a new age... a superior age."

"And should he or I refuse?" Chikage asked.

"You already know the answer to that question."


	13. Welcome Back Goku!

Landing at the Island where the World Martial Arts Tournament was being held, the Z gang and the warriors from Ryōzanpaku exited their mode of transport.

"Well, we are here now." Gohan said as he sensed Piccolo's energy in the area. "Guess we get to explore the place before dad gets here."

"This place is really fancy but I can't really stand the crowds." Bulma said as she put the plane back in its capsule.

"Don't worry Bulma your the daughter of Mr Brief's, crowds tend to happen around you, but now the attention is focused on something else." Gohan replied as the group began to walk deeper into the island.

"I wonder where the other Shinpaku Alliance members are?" Miu said.

"They are already here scoping out the competion." Vegeta smirked having learnt of the Alliance due to Gohan being in it. "I won't go easy against them if I have to face them in the tournament."

"They would prefer it if you didn't." Gohan smiled as he sensed the ki of the main members of the Alliance.

"They must know some wealthy people if they got here before us." Krillin said.

"We took the long way." Bulma exclaimed as she kept her eyes and ears peeled for Goku. "There was no need to rush."

"That explains it." Android 18 said as she looked at the island with disintrest.

"The Hibiki family, Tanimoto family and my family..." Bulma said to Gohan. "You and your father really have a knack for befriending important people don't you?"

"Hey! It was because of my friendship with Kenichi that even sparked the friendship between.."

"Gohan-san! Kenichi-kun." Siegfried called as he and Niijima caught sight of the group.

"See what I mean?" Bulma smirked as the other members of the Shinpaku Alliance caught sight of the group and also made their way over.

"Glad to see that you guys could make it!" Gohan and Kenichi said as the Alliance looked at the clothes that the Z warriors were wearing.

"So you guys are really going to rise to the bait that Yami is throwing?!" Tanimoto exclaimed.

"I thought you were still searching for your master?" Gohan said as he gave the martial artist a glance.

"He came looking for me.. he mentioned that Yami has big plans for you and the world."

"Well, that's just great. Will it come with good food?" Gohan said making his friends laugh.

"This isn't a joke, people could get hurt!"

"Tanimoto... what can Yami really do to me?" Gohan said. "You've seen me at less than ten percent of my maximum so you..

"Less than ten percent?! You have got to be...

"Dad!" Gohan yelled as his eyes widened at the sight of a familiar gi.

"No way..." Niijima said as he looked at the legend that was Son Goku.

"Pinch me you guys I must be dreaming!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Looks like you guys made some friends while I've been away huh?" Goku said as he looked at the group with a smile.

"Nice to see you Goku." Piccolo said as he came over "Looks like you've kept yourself in shape."

Nodding, Goku looked around.

"So you guys going to just stare at me?" Goku said.

"Goku/Dad!" Came the response as some of the Z warriors charged the hero.

"Hope I'm not too late, hope I'm not too late!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she jumped off of Kami's Lookout.

"Nimbus!"

"Chi-Chi!" Korin yelled as the woman dropped outside his tower. "Take a bag for precaution!" He finished as he threw a small bag at her.

"Thanks, Korin!" Chi-Chi yelled as she caught the bag. "Thanks for everything!"

"Don't talk like this is goodbye!" Korin yelled back as Yajerobie joined him at the railing.

"We'll see about that!" Chi-Chi called back as she landed on the cloud.

"Tell Goku and the gang we said hi!" Yajerobie and Korin yelled as Chi-Chi faded into the distance.

"I WILL DO!"

"So where's Chi-Chi and Ox-King?" Goku asked, Goten sitting comfortably on his shoulders as the gang finished filling him in about what had been going on since his departure from the world of the living.

"Training, ever since you left mom didn't want me to be the only one to take up the mantle of hero."

"So she is just like me after all.." Said a hooded person standing beside Baba.

"She is Goku's wife, I am not surprised." Said the other hooded guest.

"Well, my family does know how to pick them." Said the third.

"Are these the surprises that you were referring to dad?" Gohan said as he glanced at the hooded characters.

"Yes, but they will only reveal themselves when Chi-Chi and Ox-King are here." Goku said.

"So why are they with you anyway dad?" Gohan asked as he tried to feel out the ki of each of the guests.

"Oh, you've got your hands full with this one!" One of the other guests laughed as they stared at Gohan from beneath their hoods. "He really is curious!"

"Well he is my son... hey is that Nimbus?!" Goku said as he saw his original mode of transport fly towards them.

"Good! I made it in time!" Chi-Chi said as she got off of the cloud. "Thanks, Nimbus!"

"Chi-Chi?!" Goku said as he looked at his much fitter wife in amazment. "You look amazing!"

"Still a charmer Goku!" Chi-Chi blushed as she went over to her husband.

"So where's Ox-King?" Master Roshi said.

"Still traini..."

"You still know how to surprise me Baba..." Ox-King said as he landed swiftly.

"What do you mean?" Baba smirked.

"Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you were still training?"

"I had to confirm it for myself... and I was not wrong."

"I think we need to have this discussion later." Piccolo said making the others stare at him. "We still need to get registered."

"24 hours you guys that's all I could get you." Baba said to Goku.

"Thanks, Baba, we won't waste them."

"Be sure that you don't. I'll come to collect you three when your time is up."

"Sure you don't want to stick around for a bit Baba?" Goku said as he scratched his head.

"Thank you for the kind offer Goku but I will have to decline. I have other souls to help out as well you know."

"Ok, just be safe."

"As always Goku, as always." Baba said as she flew off.

"So what were you guys training for to get this strong?" Goku said to his wife and father in law.

"Hopefully nothing too deadly, but you know us we can't seem to stay out of trouble." Chi-Chi sighed.

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing how much stronger my dad has gotten." Gohan said as they finished off having their names written down.

"We won't be entering the tournament." Akisame said.

"Why?" Miu asked.

"We have no desire to become champion's we only wish to see that you guys have truly progressed in your training." Kensei said.

"The only real reason that we are here is to keep an eye on Yami's movements." The Elder added.

"I see..." Chi-Chi replied.

"So we get to go all out against each other?!" Trunks said excitedly.

"Yes Trunks, the world still believes what was shown at the Cell Games was a trick, only we know otherwise. But now that we have been called out it's about time to remind the world that everything is not a trick." Piccolo replied.

"But you two still have to hold back against those that are not on your level got that?" Krillin said.

"Then there's gonna be a lot of waiting until I get to fight you Goten." Trunks said looking frustrated. "Why did they have to make a kids division?!"

"Because the world is not the same as when Goku was a child." Master Roshi began. "We want our future protectors to be strong but not have to be beaten to a bloody pulp just to prove that others can."

"Attention please!" Said the Preliminaries Referee as the group stood in the warm-up pavilion. "The prelims for the World Martial Arts Tournament now begin. One hundred and ninety-four contestants have entered unfortunately there are only thirty-five spots and by the rules, the defending champion is automatically given one of the spots. Which if you know your math that means that there are only thirty-four spots."

"To select the finalists we will use a punching machine to determine the fighters going on to compete. Those with the highest scores will be given the remaining thirty-four spots."

"This should be interesting." Goku said as he eyed up the punching machine that was being revealed. "This limitation wasn't in any of my tournaments."

"Well, I guess it's to help keep Mr Satan on top, too many fighters and one will beat him, lower the numbers and he has a higher chance of keeping his spot." Krillin said.

"Now to test out the reliability of the punching machine we shall have the reigning champion Mr Satan make the first punch. Come on out Mr Satan!" Said the referee.

Walking slowly towards the punching machine, Mr Satan thrust up the Champion Belt.

"Does anyone want this?!" Hercule shouted as he showed the belt to his adoring fans.

"Mr Satan, Mr Satan, Mr Satan, Mr Satan!" Shouted the crowd.

"He sure knows how to turn a bad situation into an advantage." Gohan admitted. "You would think that he was willing to have this tournament."

"Satan... PUNCH!" Mr Satan said as he punched the machine.

"Oh wow! What a score!" Said the referee. "One hundred and thirty-seven points!"

"I would at least hope that some of you here can at least make one hundred points. Otherwise, this tournament is going to be boring!" Mr Satan laughed before retreating into the tournament building.

"Well you heard the fool, we can 'try' to match his score or beat it." Vegeta said as he glanced at the retreating back of the current champion.

"Will all combatants line up in front of the machine when you have been given a number."

"And will those who are for the Junior tournament gather by me." Said another announcer.

"Ok!" Goten said as he and Trunks went over to the man with the other Junior contestants.

"Good luck you two and have fun!" Krillin called.

"So you came, I wasn't expecting you to rise to the bait." Mikumo said as she and half of Yami's fighting force walked up to Chi-Chi.

"What better way to show you that I have both surpassed you and my mother then at a tournament based around what we specialize in?" Chi-Chi replied calmly.

"You talk big for a small girl!" Said a man wearing a Lucha Libre mask.

"So some of the big players from Yami are here... I thought as much." Hayato said as he stroked his beard.

"This tournament is just a warm-up, nothing more nothing less." Said Hongo. "It won't matter if your students beat ours because we can't go all out in this. So let's do this again in a tournament of our own when this is over. A whole island to ourselves, no rules no disqualifications winner takes all match."

"Let's see how this tournament ends before making any future plans." Bulma smiled as she looked at the surrounding warriors who could feel the clash of wills between both parties.

"Ms Brief's is quite correct. We have yet to see all of your eggs, and you have not seen all of ours." Isshinsai said

"Then let us leave it at that. You like us will not be participating in the tournament I take it?" Hayato asked.

"Only one of our members is entering. And that is me." Mikumo responded.

"Then that suits me just fine." Chi-Chi replied.

"Oh does that mean that you think you can beat me without turning into your father?" Mikumo said as she glanced at her niece.

"You'll see Mikumo... you'll see." Chi-Chi said as she and the fighters that were entering from the Ryōzanpaku and Shinpaku Alliance separated from the Yami crew.

"Oh and nice meeting you in person... Son Goku." Mikumo added as almost an afterthought. "Your reputation precedes you."

"Why thank you." Goku said as he scratched his head. "Who are you exactly?"

"Your wife must really hate me." Mikumo replied. "I'm your son's aunt.. well great aunt Mikumo Kushinanda."

"You never told me you had an auntie!?" Goku exclaimed as he turned to his wife.

"She just told you why I don't." Chi-Chi replied as she and the others stopped to watch Goku talk with Mikumo.

"So you have another son as well little niece... but I don't feel the same strength from him as your other son." Mikumo said as she glanced over at Goten.

"Don't underestimate my children Kushinada, you will live to regret it." Chi-Chi replied as she began pulling her husband away.

"It was nice to meet you!" Goku said in confusion as he let his wife pull him away.

"Those fighters..." Videl said to Sharpner and Erasa as they watched the Z Warriors make their way deeper into the island after the referee had to pick up his jaw when the punching machine readouts for all of Gohan's friends and family were exactly the same as her fathers. "I recognize them from somewhere."

"Oh, you're familiar with them too? They are some of the best fighters of my day. In fact, I'm surprised that you don't know more about them." The World Tournament Announcer said overhearing their conversation as he also watched the fighters walk off.

"You know those guys personally?" Videl asked.

"Sure I do! One of the two out of that group was Champion before your father."

"What!" Sharpner exclaimed.

"Not only that you saw half of them at the Intergalactic World Tournament and the Cell Games." The Announcer continued.

"So their here..." Videl exclaimed as her number was announced. "He did say that they would take care of it.."

"Now that you mention it I do remember them, but didn't they vanish after the Intergalactic World Tournament?" Erasa said as she looked at the warriors retreating backs in thought.

"They came on Mr Satan's request, one way or another the Champ wants to prove that what they did at the Cell Games and Intergalactic World Tournament were tricks." The announcer said looking frustrated.

"But they were right?!" Sharpner and Erasa said.

"You'll see... oh nice Videl you beat Mr Satan's score!" The announcer exclaimed as Videl's score hit 140.

"Dad was holding back his strength when he did that punch.. He will probably still beat me in the tournament." Videl exclaimed when the crowd cheered for her and her score, the Z Warriors scores being quickly forgotten.

'But you don't seem to realize Videl.. if your dad was holding back... what makes you think Goku and his friends weren't either?' The announcer thought as Videl and her friends went the same way that the Z Warriors did.

After the eventful punching test that had the Z Warriors and Shinpaku Alliance smirking due to the stares that they had gotten from the public, the gang made their way deeper into the island.

"So we had to make it so that we all had one hundred and thirty-seven points?" Krillin laughed as the gang made their way towards their spots to watch the opening scenes of the Junior division.

"What better way to show restraint but to mimic the 'Champion' right?" Yamcha said as Gohan and Goku laughed.

"Did auntie mean what I think she did?" Gohan said as he turned to his mother.

"Yes, Gohan she knows all about me and your grandfather." Chi-Chi replied as she walked along with her father who was talking with one of the robed guests.

"Everything?"

"Everything Gohan."

"So what's the game plan, you guys?" Goku said to the group.

"Well, Mr Satan personally called us out to this tournament so I think we should oblige him with our participation. And besides, I've yet to see what Gohan's pupils can really do." Bulma said with a smirk.

"Gohan your training people!?" Goku said in astonishment.

"Heh, heh.. just a little dad!" Gohan said as he rubbed the back of his head in the signature Son way, making Miu and Shigure smile. "They train me just as much as I train them honest! These guys have some seriously high potential as martial artists!"

"Really?" Goku said as he glanced over at the Shinpaku Alliance fighters who were finding it really hard not to blush after hearing Gohan's praise. "Well, I wouldn't mind seeing some of that on the stadium!"

"Well, you'll just have to see for yourself dad." Gohan said as they entered the World Tournament Stadium and took their seats.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy all you crazy fans! Welcome to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament!" Said the Tournament Announcer into his microphone. "Have we got a special tournament for you this year! First, before we get into the tournament some very special guests have come at the request of Mr Satan to help him kick-start this tournament with a bang!"

"What's he talking about?" Some of the crowd members said to each other.

"Well if their guests of Mr Satan they must be awesome!" Said others.

"Will Mr Satan please come to the stage to ask these very special guests to come to the ring to reveal themselves?" The announcer called.

'Oh no, I'm toast!' Mr Satan thought as he heard his name being called.

"Mr Satan you sly old dog you! Still got a trick or two up your sleeve huh?!" Said one of the tournament attendants.

"Y..yeah you know me always got to keep the fans entertained!"

"Mr Satan will you please come to the stage!" Called the announcer once more.

"Well they are waiting for you champ, go show them what you're made of!" Said the attendant as he gave the champ a little nudge.

"SATAN, SATAN SATAN, SATAN, SATAN, SATAN!"

'What do I do what do I do what do I do...' Hercule thought as he heard his name being chanted by the crowd.

"Whoa will you just listen to this crowd! Don't leave your fans hanging now Mr Satan!"

'Let's just get it over with!' Hercule decided as he finally made up his mind.

"Now there goes a real champion!" Said the attendant as he watched Mr Satan walk towards the World Tournament Stadium.


	14. Future race

Watching the Tournament stage with an interested eye, Vegeta laughed. "Those fighters from Yami must be some big names, I'm sure that that clown would not have willingly called us out if he wasn't being forced to."

"Let us see what comes out of this Vegeta." Bulma smirked as she too was interested in the proceedings. "Perhaps it is someone else that he is calling out?"

"Hey! Did you guys hear that? Mr Satan has some special guests! Let's go see who they are!" Exclaimed one of the kids from the junior division.

"Bet you we know who they are." Trunks said as he smirked at Goten.

"Yeah!"

"There's no way you two would know about it, not even the grownups know!" Exclaimed another of the kids.

"Then let's just wait and see." Trunks said.

"YEAHHHHHH! ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THIS?!" Hercule shouted as he made his dramatic appearance on the stage.

"MR SATAN, MR SATAN, MR SATAN!" The crowd chanted as the champ began to walk around.

"As you just heard, I have asked some very important people to come out of the shadows to show the world that they are not the fake martial artists I once claimed them to be and to apologize and hope that they will forgive me for my foolish words."

"Nope, I'm sure he is referring to us." Gohan smiled.

"Will the warriors from seven years ago join me on the stage so that I can personally apologize?"

"Well he was willing to publicly say that he was sorry for what he said about us, I guess we could return in kind." Piccolo said as the crowd started looking around for the said warriors.

"Do we make an exceptional entrance or do we act natural?" Krillin asked.

"The former shall do." Gohan said as he began walking towards the stage, Vegeta on his heels.

Looking around, Mr Satan caught sight of Gohan's head.

'So they came... they actually came!'

"Thank you, Mr Satan, for that little introduction." Gohan said as he reached the champ.

"No problem..."

"Gohan, Son Gohan. Son of Son Goku one of the former Champion's of this tournament." Gohan said as the champ looked uncertain on how to proceed.

"As Mr Satan said me and my friends were at the Cell Games seven years ago, however since we did not care for the limelight we stayed out of the public eye, not because we feared for our safety but because we wanted to be left alone."

"We thank Mr Satan for taking the limelight and although he did it in a way that made us look bad we accept the fact that that was the only way he knew how to spin it."

"However, there is one thing that really annoyed me and my friends. And that was how Mr Satan spoke about martial artists." Gohan continued with a sliver of steel in his voice making the crowd look at them more seriously.

"He said that what we portrayed that day was tricks and that we had no respect for true martial arts. I am here to prove him wrong."

'Oh no...' Hercule thought.

'Oh yes!' Bulma thought.

"Even though it has been seen at other tournaments just like this one, people still believed what they were told on that day by their... champion." Gohan spat.

"My father.. Son Goku has done more for this world than it truly deserved if this was the thanks that he got. However, I am not here to rant about the past. I'm here to talk about the future..."

"What's he doing?" One of the people in the crowd said.

"This is ki, everyone on the planet has it, you may refer to it as life force. But to us it is ki. Ki can do good things like save lives... But ki can also do bad things like taking lives and hurting people."

"Mr Satan could learn to access his ki but his late master was killed many years ago by an old master of a friend of mine. So he never got the chance, which is probably what made him way more wary of fighters of our calibre. And though we are sorry for his loss what was done was by an enemy and not a friend of ours."

Holding his tongue, the champ stared at Gohan.

"Thank you for your patience and enjoy what we show you in the tournament!" Gohan finished as he gave the floor back to the champ and walked back to his friends waiting in the crowd, Vegeta and the rest of the Z Warriors on his heels.

"That was quite the speech that Son Gohan gave there and the champ knows how to set the stage!" The tournament announcer exclaimed. "Give it up for Mr Satan and the Earth's Special Forces!"

"Whoa, those guys were also the Earth's Special Forces!?" One of the guys in the crowd said as the tournament stadium went wild.

"You better believe it, youngster! I remember those days when Yajerobie was calling the shots!" Said an old man.

"They are the ones that will be targeted." Muttered a mysterious person in the crowd.

"Are you sure master?" Said his companion.

"Yes Kibito, and to confirm let's meet with those fine members."

"That was impressive what they did there." Hongo said to Kushinada as he watched the Z Warriors return to their places. "They revealed themselves without revealing themselves."

"Then I guess we have to make sure that we make them fight seriously when the time comes." Mikumo replied as she kept her eyes squarely focused on Gohan.

"These rules are boring! Even though these are mere flies at least watching someone fight with no restraints is better than this!" The Lucha Libre mask wearing warrior complained as he watched the junior division starters.

"I understand your frustration Diego but you are interested in seeing the warriors from the Cell games fight are you not?" Hongo said as he gazed at the master of Lucha Libre.

"Hongo is correct, patience has never been one of your strongest suits Diego." Said the ageing master.

"Ever the wise one Cyril." Mikumo complimented as she too watched the ongoing battles with disinterest.

"So what do we get out of watching the little ones?!"

"The future." Mikumo responded as she watched Chikage defeat her opponent with ease.

"Wow what awesome little guys right!?" The tournament announcer said as they prepared the next fighters. "Those moves were killer! But I bet you're waiting to see more right?!"

Hearing the cheering of the crowd the announcer smiled broadly.

"Coming to the stage we have 13-year-old rising female star Chikage Kushinada who will be against rising fan favourite 7-year-old Goten!"

"This isn't going to end smoothly..." Chi-Chi sighed as she watched the two children walk onto the stage.

"Goten knows not to go all out on anyone but Trunks," Gohan said as his gaze was more focused on Mikumo who was also watching the proceedings very intently. "They should be fine."

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about what Mikumo may force her disciple to do if she doesn't force Goten to use at least ten percent of his strength."

"Oh.." Gohan replied as he glanced at the stage.

"Now these two are fast becoming fan favourites but only one can go on to the semi-finals so let's get this show on the road!"

"Goten! Don't take them off!" Gohan suddenly yelled.

"Wha.."

"Begin!"

Dodging from an attack that he only saw at the last minute, Goten stared at his opponent.

'She's not like the other kids..'

"Hey Gohan, what did you mean by don't take them off?" Goku said to his son.

"Mum told me about the time you used to wear weights as part of your training in the tournaments, Goten, Trunks and me are doing the same." Gohan replied as Chikage continued to pressure Goten.

Moving around Chikage, Goten looked for a way to end the fight as soon as possible without causing too much pain to his opponent.

"I know what you're trying to do... but it won't work on me!" Chikage said as she kicked Goten in the back.

"You're strong!" Goten said in excitement.

"Thank you... but I want to win this and not for the money." Chikage replied as she and Goten crossed blows with one another.

"The Sons of Goku are quite unique are they not?" Silcardo said as he watched the fight.

"Yes but it would seem that the youngest has been restricted." Cyril said as he looked at Goten's movements closely.

Evading Chikage's strikes, Goten smilled.

"I finally figured out how to beat you!"

"Beat me? You haven't even landed one good..

"Ring out!" The tournament announcer said as Chikage found herself on the floor outside of the ring with no knowledge on how she got there.

"Wha did he do?!" "I couldn't see.." "Super fast..." Came the murmurs from the crowd.

"Not bad." Gohan said as he had been following the entire fight.

"Yeah but will she..." Krillin replied as he looked down at the stadium where Chikage was weakly getting to her feet.

"Not bad you guys! I didn't even see you move!" The tournament announcer said as Gohan made his way down quickly.

"Here Chikage take this, you fought well." Gohan said as he passed her half a bean.

"What's this?"

"Just eat it or you'll pass out again." Gohan replied as Kushinada stared at the trio.

"I passed out?" Chikage said as she took the bean.

"Sorry about that! My body just moved on its own." Goten said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You're strong really strong." Chikage said to Goten as she backed away from the group after the senzu bean had done its work. "I'll be looking forward to seeing how you progress."

'As I suspected.' Chi-Chi thought as she heard the exchange. 'Chikage is the one for Goten.'

"Chi-Chi?" Goku said to his wife in confusion.

"I'm sorry forgot we were linked." Chi-Chi replied. "Read all my memories up to this day while we wait for the next fight."

"Ok." Goku replied as he began to review all of his wife's memories since he had been dead.

And what he saw made him really excited for the future of his family.


	15. Fighters of the Future

"And with that another shocking end to yet another round let's have the next contestants up!" The tournament announcer exclaimed.

"We have the two boys of promise Goten and Trunks coming to the stage to finish off the Junior Championship!"

"Now we'll get to see how far they've progressed for real." Gohan said to Vegeta who smirked.

"Don't be surprised if Trunks wins." Vegeta said.

"Oh so you've been teaching Trunks some new moves?" "Well don't count Goten out until you've seen everything."

"We've seen these two boys take out their previous opponents with little effort but now the two boys must face each other in the Junior Tournament Semi-Final!" The tournament announcer said.

"Don't worry about them, if it gets too hot Gohan's got the stadium covered." Krillin said as he looked at the young Saiyan.

"You got it." Gohan said as all eyes were now focused on the ring.

"So it's about time to show dad and Gohan what we can really do in our base forms huh?" Trunks said to Goten as the two hybrids stared at one another from a distance.

"You promise to stay in base form?" Goten said as he stared at his best friend slash rival.

"Goten If I transform during the battle you get to have two of my toys." Trunks promised making Goten's eyes go wide.

"Your serious, you don't let me have any of your toys?!" Goten said excitedly.

"Deadly serious..." Trunks replied as he took up a stance.

"Then I can't hold back!" Goten said as the two waited for the go-ahead from the announcer.

"And Begin!"

Running at one another, the two Saiyans locked fists as they both fought for dominance.

'This is where I get to show big brother that he trained me well!' Goten thought as Trunks began to overpower him.

"Hah!" Goten yelled as he weakened his assault to land a vicious kidney shot to his opponent.

!

'Not bad Goten, but you'll have to do better than that!' Trunks thought as Goten's fist went through an after-image.

"Bringing out the big guns already huh?" Goku said to Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince smirked.

"What can I say, the kid knows how to fight." Vegeta said as the crowd began to stare at the fighting children.

"Look at them go!" "Never seen anything like it!"

"Just look at those two, neither one of them giving an inch each one fighting for a chance against the Champ!" The tournament announcer shouted.

"Your brother can really fight.." Shigure said to Gohan as she and the rest of the Ryōzanpaku watched the fight with trained eyes.

"What did you expect, you've seen me fight." Gohan replied with a smile as even he was impressed at how well the two were doing in their base form.

"And they haven't even gotten to their max yet!" Krillin exclaimed as he was finally getting excited about the fights at the tournament.

"If it wasn't for Gohan Sensei showing us how to 'see' fights like these i would have thought that they vanished." Renka said to Kenichi.

"And that was hard enough to do on it's own!" Kenichi replied.

'Thank god for that training..' The other Shinpaku Alliance thought.

Flashback

The two-month training nearing its end, Gohan and the other disciples for the remaining nine days took the time to relax.

"Ah what a nice evening..." Gohan said as he sat in the dojo's personal hot spring with Shigure.

"Indeed, Gohan.. this plan do you still plan to go through with it?" Shigure said from beside him, the steam of the pool concealing her cleavage and the water covering the rest.

"What the plan to take you and Miu-san out tomorrow on a double date with Kenichi?" Gohan said glancing at her as he raised an eyebrow. "They deserve a treat, and also a chance to test their abilities outside of training."

"No that's not what I meant... I meant are you still going to take Miu?"

"Hayato Sensei still wants Kenichi to beat him and even though Kenichi is close, he has nowhere near the same amount of battle experience that any of the masters or Miu has." Gohan replied. "That's why you're our distraction from Hayato."

"You really think it will go that smoothly?" Shigure replied.

"Why wouldn't it? The plan is to make it look like I'm taking Miu-san out while you're taking Kenichi when in reality your on the date with me and Miu is with Kenichi."

"It just sounds so simple and easy to see through."

"That's why I had you hang around Kenichi a lot during the month before while I hanged around with Miu-san. By doing that it would look like we were more interested in someone else."

"So that's why you're so confident that it will work? Because you spent some time with Miu?" Shigure said looking disbelieving.

"No there's more to it than that... but I guess you'll just have to see..."

Back at the Son house in Mount Pazou, however, things are a little more complicated...

"Where can I find these people?!" Videl Satan, daughter of Mark Hercule Satan asks Ox-King, as she brandishes a picture of a Super Saiyan Gohan and the rest of the Z Fighters from the Intergalactic World Tournament.

"Who wants to know and what business is it of yours?" Ox-King said looking confused as he stood at his front door.

"My name is Videl, Videl Satan, daughter of the World Champion and winner of the Cell Games, Mark, Hercule Satan." Videl finished as she stared up at the towering giant that was Ox-King. "And I need to know because someone is trying to scare my dad into forcing these people out of hiding and I need to know why!"

"Someone's trying to force Mr Satan to bring out my friends?" Ox-King said looking even more confused. "I don't see what good that would do them."

"That's not what I asked, I asked where could I find them?"

"Look Videl, even if I knew where they all were I wouldn't tell you. I'm not the kind of person who gives away my friend's locations to random people." Ox-King said as he turned away to walk back into Goku's house.

"Very few amongst the people from the Cell Games were entirely human were they?" Videl said making the Ox-King pause in the doorway.

"It took me a long time to even get this address... you guys most know some pretty wealthy people." Videl added.

"Well there's not a lot of normal humans either, so what's your point?"

"My point is... Is that when I had some big names try to send some of the blood that I acquired from the two main sites that these warriors were last seen at, one being the Cell Games and the other being the Intergalactic World Tournament held by X.S. Cash, to Capsule Corp one of the best if not the best companies in the world, for in-depth analysis, they never received the results nor any of the blood samples sent. Now, why do you think that happened?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not a doctor." Ox-King replied.

"However I will tell you something that we managed to find out from one of the samples... the sample that one of the scientists examined happened to be the D.N.A of one Son Gohan. Son to a Son, Chi-Chi, and a Son Goku. Both Son Goku and his son Gohan were unique patients at Wukong Hospital who recovered surprisingly fast from near-fatal injuries astounding the doctors there."

"I see you've done your homework..." Ox-King said as he stepped back away from the door opening.

"And that's why I need your help to finish off my search... Ox-King."

"You need not worry about your father... my grandson will be at that tournament alongside his comrades from the Cell Games." Ox-King said as he turned and stared at Videl.

"But it would be so much easier if I found out why the people threatening my father are after them." Videl replied as it became obvious to her that Ox-King was not going to give her any more help on the search.

"It's not your father they are concerned with... it's my grandson that they're after, your father is just a way for them to get in contact with him."

"So my father and the world tournament are just bait?!"

"Look if you really want to find out about my friends and family, this is not the way to go about doing it. Just enter the tournament, you'll see for yourself." Ox-King replied as he sighed and made his way back into the house.

"You're really sure that the boy... will be at the tournament?"

"I'm totally sure. Just be at the tournament in nine days."

"Really you'll let us go?!" Miu said to her grandfather as she and Shigure stared at the elder in shock after Hayato had agreed to Gohan's request to take her, Kenichi and Shigure out on the town.

"Like Gohan said you have earned some time off. So this will be the best time before the tournament for you three to relax." Hayato said.

"Wait a minute... I sense a catch here." Gohan said sounding suspicious.

"There is... but I won't tell you." Hayato said with a glint in his eyes.

"Well, I guess that's all we're going to get from you." Gohan sighed. "What do you guys want to wear for the trip?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't think I was going to make this a normal day, did you? It's a day off of training so we need to enjoy it while it lasts."

"But we don't have the money for fancy clothes."

"Don't worry about that... Gohan said as he raised his hands. "Just tell me what you guys want to wear."

Satan City

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Miu said as she kept looking at her clothes at every moment.

"Man.. you guys really love your clothes!" Gohan laughed as he took the gang out.

"Does that mean that you made the clothes for the Shinpaku Alliance?" Shigure asked as she too looked at her clothes.

"Yes and no." Gohan said as Miu placed her left hand in his and her right in Kenichi's.

"What do you mean?" Kenichi said.

"My master, Piccolo created the material, I just helped with the design." Gohan said as he put his free hand in Shigure's.

"Interesting." Shigure replied as her cheeks went a rosy pink from Gohan's familiar comforting grip.

'Since we don't know what kind of thing Hayato Sensei has in store for us it will be more appropriate if we spoke to one another like this.' Gohan said as he mentally communicated with Kenichi. 'Especially as he doesn't know that we can communicate like this.'

'Sure!' Kenichi replied as he made sure not to give away the fact that he and Gohan were mentally communicating.

"While we're here we might as well check out the town, I haven't had much need to come down this way besides meeting up with my old friends and other masters."

"So your masters live around here?" Kenichi said also blushing from Miu's grip.

"Yep. In fact, you already met one of them."

"You don't mean... Miu began.

"Yes, Vegeta was one of my masters but I trained him just as much as he trained me... maybe more." Gohan said as he thought back to the intense training sessions that he had, had with the prince and what being a Saiyan meant to the cold warrior.


	16. Saiyan Beast Vs Saiyan Prince

"They are amazing!" Goku exclaimed as he watched the two young fighters clash again and again. "And they still haven't gone Super Saiyan!"

"You really put Goten through a lot didn't you?" Vegeta said to Gohan.

"Well with the knowledge that you wouldn't go easy on Trunks I had to make it tough for Goten as well."

"Gohan is quite the trainer is he, not Chi-Chi?" Roshi said.

"Runs in the family," Chi-Chi replied as she was curious about the identity of the robed guests that her husband had with him.

"Their speed I can barely keep up!" Shigure said as she had to keep shifting her line of sight just to keep up with the fight.

'Keep it up you two, show everyone what I already know."

"That you both are destined for greatness."

"These two... are they really this powerful when they are holding back?!" Diego said as he watched with extreme difficulty the fight going on before his very eyes.

'Don't underestimate my children Kushinada, you will live to regret it.' "So she was serious..." Kushinada muttered.

"They really are Saiyans at their core aren't they?" one of the robed guests said.

"Raised by the best and trained by the best.. this planet has great protectors." Said another.

"This is it Goten!" Trunks shouted eyes going green as he pushed all his energy into a final move.

"No way!" Goten replied as he powered up his eyes also going green.

"They're making the whole stadium shake!" The crowd exclaimed as the power that Goten and Trunks were displaying was making stage shake violently.

"HAH!" Both teens shouted as they clashed fists one more time, the collision forcing both to fly out of the ring.

"Ring out!" The stadium referee said as both kids fell after hitting the stadium ring.

"Who one?!" The crowd shouted.

"They both hit the barrier at the same time but who fell to the floor first?"

Glancing at each other Gohan and Vegeta smiled.

"It was a draw.."

"Due to the speed of the combatants and the light that occurred when the two fighters clashed in that final strike we have to go to the cameras to see the results." The referee said as Goten and Trunks picked themselves up of the floor.

Walking back into the ring the two smiled at one another before fist bumping.

"That was a great final hit Goten! didn't know that you were going to do the same as me!" Trunks smirked.

"Heh, heh! I got lucky I saw your eyes go green!" Goten smirked back.

"T...those final moves... I couldn't see any of it!" Agaard said in shock.

"As even the cameras couldn't follow the impact we only have one option, the first ever draw between two fighters of the Junior Division! The referee exclaimed.

"Good choice!" Roshi exclaimed.

"This means that you both get a chance to fight the cham..."

"We'd rather fight with the adults if that's okay." Trunks interrupted, Goten seconding his choice.

"Well today is going to be a crazy day it seems, and after that display of power, I don't see why not. Ladies and gentlemen, you are seeing history today! For the first time ever we will have two combatants from the Junior Divison go up against fighters from the Adult Division!" The referee said to roars of appreciation from the crowds.

"Heh, they really like us huh Goten?" Trunks exclaimed as he went red from all the attention.

"Yep.."

"Give it up for the first ever combatants to draw in the Junior Division!" The referee shouted to an ear deafening roar of approval from the crowd.


	17. A Change in History

"And with the conclusion of the Junior Division, we can now start to move to the Adult Division! But before we do that let's take a twenty-minute break to reflect on the amazing fights we've had so far!" The referee said as the crowd were still amazed by the fights.

"Good idea! I don't think my heart can take all of this action without breaks!" Some of the more elderly crowd members said as they stood and began to make their way to the toilets to freshen up.

"I guess we'll need to go to 'them' for some additional training.." Kushinada said making the other members of Yami nod.

"Yes indeed, the Crane Hermit may be old but his fighting knowledge is vital." Cyril replied as he stroked his chin.

"Wow, you two must be pleased! You got your wish to fight with us in the Adult Division." Goku exclaimed as the group made their way to the dining area.

"Yeah, now we can show what we can really do!" Goten said happily from Gohan's shoulders.

"You guys are something to watch, full with promise and potential!" Roshi exclaimed.

"Thank Gohan/Vegeta for that! They did not hold back on us at all!" Trunks replied.

"Well, I think you did great." Miu smiled.

Reaching a building with tables filled with food, the crew all take a seat before quickly grabbing as much food as possible.

"It's a good thing that Bulma assisted the Tournament this year, these guys don't normally have this kind of room or food to feed the combatants let alone you Saiyans," Piccolo grunted as he took a glass of water.

"Got that right Mr Piccolo!" Gohan said as he like his father and Vegeta was eating as much as he could.

"Though your appetite is not what it was before Gohan, your eating like me and Vegeta!" Goku said as he swallowed a large number of noodles.

"I've.. gone... through.. some changes." Gohan said in between bites.

"So he's awoken it has he?" The slimmer robed guest said to Ox King.

"Yes though not intentionally." Ox King replied as he observed his friends and new friends alike eating with one another.

"Then you've got a long life ahead of you, dear."

"Where do they put it all?!" Kisara exclaimed as bowl after bowl pilled up, the only warriors coming close to the Saiyan's eating habits being Apachai and Sakaki and even they couldn't handle too much.

"Well if I'm fighting any of the guys in here I need to be at my best!" Goku exclaimed as he held a chicken leg in one hand and a bowl of noodles in the other. "Also a hungry Goku is an unhappy Goku!"

"Even death doesn't stop that stomach of yours huh Goku?!" Krillin exclaimed as he and 18 stared at the warrior.

"Just know that when we fight that you give your all Kakarot! Vegeta exclaimed after eating another egg roll.

"Wow, I am full! Please guys, if you fight me in the tournament, don't punch me in the gut!" Goku sighed contentedly as the group left the room several hours later.

"Non-combatants don't normally get to eat with combatants, Bulma's help really came through for us!" Gohan exclaimed as Trunks now sat on his shoulders while Goten sat on Goku's.

"?"

"What's up Piccolo?" Gohan asked as Piccolo's gaze were on two individuals just ahead of them.

"Wait... is that guy floating?" Kenichi said as he stared at the smaller individual.

Reaching each other both parties stop.

"Good afternoon, you wouldn't happen to be Son Goku by any chance?" The smaller man said as he floated over to Goku.

"Yes... I am Goku but how do you know that name?" Goku replied.

"Your reputation precedes you, I have come to this tournament to try my hand against the legend, I must say that you're much more interesting in person, please feel free to go all out if we are to face each other in the ring."

"Eh.. sure?" Goku said as he stared at the smaller man in confusion.

"Ah.. just one more thing before I return to my seat.. may I shake your hand?"

"Sure... why not?" Goku smiled before taking the man's hand.

"What's going on?" Goten says to Gohan as the others watch the two shake hands.

'This guy's ki feels familiar...' Piccolo thought.

"Thank you for stopping to talk with me... I look forward to seeing how you progress in the tournament." The smaller man said to Goku after relinquishing his grip. "Have a nice day."

"Well... that happened." 18 said as the group watched the two men walk away.

'Those guy's are not normal.' Niijima thought.

"Tch.. i have no time for weaklings! Let us go and see who is fighting who!" Vegeta exclaimed, the meeting already forgotten.

"Come on Vegeta you never know who you will fight these days, or what techniques they will use. They could be stronger than they look!" Goku exclaimed as the group made their way to the waiting room, where they were going to find out their combatants.

"Took you guys long enough.." Chi-Chi said as she and Kushinada stood opposite each other.

"Well, you know us... gotta eat when we can right!?" Krillin laughed.

"Goku you never change." Chi-Chi smiled before turning her back on Kushinada.

"Good, good! You're all here!" The referee said as he watched the combatants enter the arena.

"I wish more members of the Shinpaku Alliance could have entered but there was only so much space, and besides they said they were more interested in seeing us fight anyway." Gohan said as out of the Alliance only he was in the tournament.

"Well, there's always that other tournament that those guys were talking about." Goku said as he stared at Kushinada. "Perhaps they'll make their mark there."

"Well, now that everyone has arrived we can now begin! The referee said. "As this is a first and most likely the only time this will happen we have decided that both combatant Goten and Trunks will class as one fighter due to the limited slots."

"Awesome! now we can really go all out!" Goten and Trunks shouted making Krillin go pale.

"Please don't pair me with them or any of my other friends!" Krillin prayed.

"You don't know how far you've come if you only fight people below or on your level, you should always be prepared," Piccolo stated.

"But I don't like losing... especially in front of my wife and child!" Krillin replied.

"As I call your name please make your way towards me.." The referee/announcer began as he looked at a clipboard in his hands.

"Killa!"

"Goten and Trunks!"

"Videl"

"Ma Junior"

"Mikumo"

"Number 18"

"Krillin"

"Chi-Chi"

"Gohan"

"Jewel"

"Yamu"

"Vegeta"

"Pintar"

"Shin"

"Kibito"

"Spopovich"

" And finally... Goku!"

As each combatant walked up to him and drew a numbered ball from a box one of the other tournament officials was holding, Goku asked where Mr Satan was.

"Ah the Champ is currently doing his tournament warm-ups he'll be ready." the referee said.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Krillin exclaimed when he saw Vegeta holding up his numbered ball.

"No way Dad and Vegeta right of the bat?!" Gohan exclaimed as the Prince of all Saiyans smirked at Goku.

"Why am I not surprised?" Goku smirked back as the two stared at one another.

"Now due to Goten and Trunks participating in the division I have added a new rule since both are classed as one combatant both must be beaten so it does not matter if one or the other falls out of the ring." the referee said.

"Humph, those kids aren't that tough anyway! Between them and shorty over there it will be a cakewalk!" Pintar said arrogantly.

"Man I just hate guys like him.." Krillin sighed.

"Looks like you got your wish little niece.." Mikumo exclaimed as she noticed that she and Chi-Chi would be facing each other.

"Goten, Trunks," Goku said to the two as they returned to the group. "Since your fighting Gohan I'll show you a move that should help you both out, Piccolo I'm going to need you as well."

"Why me Goku?"

"Because it's a move that requires two people," Goku replied.

"Tch, very well but only if it doesn't waste my time.." Piccolo grunted.

"Oh trust me when you see it in action you won't believe your eyes!" Goku said making the robed warrior who was talking with Ox-King turn in their direction.

'So he's going to teach them that, he really intends to stay dead this time.'


End file.
